Fifty Shades of Gwen
by ghostgirl96
Summary: *Spinoff of Operation: Phoebe Grey* Phoebe Grey usually takes up the spotlight, but not now.Teddy Grey is venturing out in the world to make a name for himself while Gwen Pierson is trying to escape her past. What happens when their paths cross? Can Teddy get through Gwen's walls long enough to start a relationship? Or will Gwen's past be too damaging?
1. Chapter 1

**_Teddy's POV:_**

Hi, my name is Theodore Ray Carrick Grey or Teddy for short. You probably don't know me but you know my father, everyone knows my father. My father is Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises. Yes, that's right; I'm the male heir to a multi-billion dollar company. But none of that matters to me. I want to make a name for myself by myself. That's why I decided to go to college on the East coast.

Today marked my second week of freedom at college and I already made some new friends. Phoebe, my little sister, was the more social one in our family. She was outgoing, beautiful, funny, and very hardheaded. You've probably heard of her, she's made a name for herself. Ever since she was born, the spotlight shone on her. Phoebe was either making you laugh or angry. She's in high school now and she's driving my parents crazy. She's a trouble maker, always will be too. But I loved her.

Anyways, my parents allowed me to attend college across the country only if I agreed to live in an apartment near campus and made use of my two bodyguards who shadowed me. Unlike Phoebe, I didn't have a problem with having bodyguards. It made me feel safe and so what if it made me a wimp. I was a wimp that was safe with two bodyguards.

I was walking out of my first class with my best friends, Vince and Mac, when Gwen Pierson walked by.

"There goes your girlfriend," Vince shoved me.

Gwen Pierson was the uttermost beautiful, smart, and unattainable girl on campus. I saw her in the Student Union during the first week of classes. She was the only girl wearing no makeup or shorts that showed off her thong and a shirt that show cased her chest. No, Gwen Pierson was wearing faded jeans shorts and a Harvard hoodie and had her hair in a sloppy bun. Even though the place was crowded, my eyes landed on her out of all of the other girls in the room. Ever since then, Gwen was all I could think about.

"She's not my girlfriend," I muttered.

They knew I've been trying to figure out a way to ask her out but I was too afraid of rejection. My family didn't handle rejection well. For all I knew, she could have no clue who I was or she could be dating someone else from back home.

"When are you going to grow some balls and talk to her?" Mac questioned, "She's in my American Classics, want me to put in a good word for you?"

"I don't need help!"

Gwen stopped to turn around and face me. Uh oh. She made her way towards us, a look of beautiful determination on her face.

"Hello, can I speak to Theodore please?" Gwen asked.

Vince and Mac walked away, giggling like school girls.

"I'm Gwen and you're Theodore Grey. My friends told me that you were planning on asking me out but I just thought that I should save you the trouble and deny you right here and now. It wouldn't have worked out between us anyways."

My mouth dropped as she strutted away. That's not how our first talk was going to go. I had it all planned out. I was going to woo her with words and then ask her to go on a date with me and rock her world.

"Hey, wait up!" I ran after Gwen.

She marginally slowed her speed for me to catch up to her.

"That's it? You're not even going to give me a fair chance?"

Gwen moved out of the way so a group of seniors could pass through.

"The offer is really sweet but unlike you, I have to work my ass off just to pay to go here. Harvard is my dream college and I made a promise to myself that when I got in, I would do whatever it took to stay. Dating a trust fund boy isn't going to help me secure my future."

Laughing, I shook my head, "I'm not asking you to marry me. Just go on a date with me."

"No thanks."

"I will follow you until you finally go out with me."

Gwen glared at me, "You know that's called harassment don't you?"

"Well think of it this way; if you sue me, you'll get a hell of a settlement check," I tried to joke.

Gwen stepped away from me, "I don't need your money or your pity. What I need is for you to leave me alone!"

She started to walk away again, I followed her.

"Please, leave me alone!"

"What if I just walk next to you, sit next to you in classes. I won't say one word. You'll forget I'm even there," I promised.

She peered at me, "Not one word?"

"I promise."

Quietly, I sat through all of Gwen's classes. By the end of the day, I was well educated in biological sciences, Latin, psychology, and social sciences. I kept my word about not talking to Gwen and she tried her best not to become too annoyed by my presence. At the risk of sounding cocky, I know that I am a good looking kid and girls loved good looking, rich guys to marry. More than ten girls came up to me during my time with Gwen to either start a conversation or wink and giggle at me. My plan of trying to blend in with Gwen's classes was a failure.

I walked Gwen back to her dorm room before four. She didn't invite me in and I wasn't surprised.

"Well, this has been fun but I have to go and get ready for work now," Gwen said.

"Can I wait for you hear and walk you to work?"

"It's across town; I have to take a bus."

"I can drive you," I offered, "It'll take all but a minute for me to go and get my car."

All of a sudden, tear sprung into her beautiful green eyes, "Why won't you just leave me alone? I won't sleep with you, I don't want your money, I'm not a charity case, and I won't be a part of some bet you and your buddies made to see who could get into my panties first."

"What're you talking about?" I tried to wipe a fallen tear away.

She shrugged me away from her, "What is it that you want Theodore?"

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" I questioned.

"No! Now will you please leave me alone? I promise, I'll tell everyone you slept with me if that's what you want. But please, just forget about me."

I tried to grab Gwen's wrist as she tried to get inside her building but she started thrashing away from me.

"Let me go!" Gwen yelled.

Her scream caused a few people to turn and look at us. I instantly let go and took a step away from her. She took the opportunity to wipe her eyes, fix her hair, and then open the door. I didn't care, I wanted to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gwen's POV:_**

"You're late," my manager, Christie, snapped when I walked into the bar.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized.

If it weren't for Theodore Grey, I would've been on time and focused instead of daydreaming about his mouth. You would have to be blind to not think that Theodore Grey was attractive. Hell, even blind people could probably feel out his beautiful facial structure. But that didn't matter to me. What mattered was proving that I belonged at Harvard just as much as the other people who bought their way in. My parents didn't come from money or have money. They didn't come from anything really.

I grew up in a Milwaukee, Wisconsin with my grandmother. My parents were alcoholics/ druggies who stayed in and out of jail for a majority of my life. My grandmother did her best to give me a normal, happy upbringing and I loved her for that. I may not have had the best clothes or the coolest car, but I did have love, which was the most important thing to me.

Back at home I was a loner who excelled in science. When I was a little girl, I saw a Harvard bumper sticker on the back of a car that was passing by through town. I became interested in the meaning of the word and asked my grandmother about it. Ever since then, I became obsessed with getting into Harvard. The day I received my acceptance letter was the best day of my life. I had dedicated my high school career to this dream and I refused to let it go.

Last year my grandmother was diagnosed with Leukemia and I stayed back home to take care of her just like she had done for me all those times. What was I supposed to do? We only had each other. I had false hope that she was going to make it through the disease. When she died, I didn't have anyone else in the world and I hated feeling like this. I packed everything up and never looked back.

My only friend at school, Sabrina, told me that Theodore Grey wanted to ask me out and I almost puked. But the good kind of puke, if there's such a thing. It took every ounce of me to say no though. Boys like him didn't date girls like me. Especially with my past.

Having Theodore follow me around made me feel special. It was like he was staking claim on me for the rest of the world to see and for a few hours, I actually felt safe. No one has ever protected me. My grandmother, who tried her best, wasn't always around to defend me. Theodore made me feel invincible to the snarky stares I usually saw whenever I walked by people. Tonight was probably the last night that I'll ever see him but in the back of my mind, I allowed myself to pretend that we could actually be together.

I didn't have classes on Tuesdays which meant that I worked from seven in the morning until midnight. Thankfully my boss wasn't around the entire time so during my breaks I would catch up on school work or read books. Our bar was only busy on Friday nights and weekends but there were a few good tippers that came during the weekdays.

I was in the midst of my shift when Theodore walked in with the same two friends he was with when I turned him down and two other girls. One of the girls was laughing at something Theodore said and had her arm looped through his arm. She had supermodel good looks -long, slender legs, golden locks, a camera ready face, and a smile that could cause angels to weep.

Usually, I wasn't embarrassed about having a job. This time was different. I didn't want to have to stand here and watch Theodore on a date with Miss Perfect. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have a choice. I tried not to watch their table but my eyes landed on them every few minutes. I watched Theodore stand up and ask what everyone wanted to drink. Oh no, oh please god no. Miserably failing at trying to hide, I had no choice but to take Theodore's order. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"I didn't know that you worked here," he leaned across the counter.

"And now you do. Can I get you anything to drink?" I flipped open my notepad.

Theodore played with the salt and pepper shakers, "I tried to see you again yesterday but I guess you didn't receive my dozen noted to call me."

Blonde bombshell looked over at us and whispered something to their group.

"I doubt you really cared. You seemed to have moved on pretty quickly."

He frowned, "What're you talking about?"

"That blonde Barbie you walked in with about ten minutes ago ring a bell? She's been staring at us this entire time."

Theodore smirked, "Are you jealous?"

Yes.

"No, I'm happy for you."

"Would you like to meet her?" he smiled, "She's a great girl."

"No thank you. Now can you please order, I have other customers."

The bar was practically empty. Theodore turned to wave the blonde over.

"You have to meet Ava, you'll love her."

Ava walked, well more like strutted, over to us. She sat on one of the bar stools with a toss of her golden blonde hair. I thought about cutting every last strand off.

"Ava, this is my girlfriend Gwen. Gwen, this is my cousin, Ava."

Oh.

Blushing, I cleared my throat, "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Wait, you're Gwen? You're the girl Teddy has been obsessing over?" Ava turned to slap Theodore's shoulder, "Way to downplay her attractiveness."

Attractiveness? Was she for real? The girl looked like a Victoria's Secret Angel.

"I told you she's a beauty," Theodore shrugged, "But I also told you more important things about her."

"Yeah well I thought you added that stuff in to make up for bad looks or something. Wow, I can't believe Teddy Bear got himself a girlfriend that isn't inflatable."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I repeated.

She ignored me, "Can we get a round of shots please? Just send them back with Teddy. You're more than welcome to join us!"

Theodore waited until she walked away to start speaking again, "Do you still think she's my girlfriend? Or do you want her boyfriend Jeff to come in too? He'll be here in about ten minutes, we can meet him together."

"No thank you," I walked over to fill their shot glasses.

Theodore followed me, "I was thinking about our date on Friday. Would you prefer Italian or seafood?"

"I never agreed to a date."

He grinned, "Yes you did. Remember? It was right after you gave me your cell phone number."

"I don't have a cell phone."

"Why do I feel like you're lying?"

I wasn't lying. Did he really think that I found having a cell phone a necessity? I could barely afford to put myself through school, let alone have the luxury of paying for a cell phone plan.

"I'm not lying," I huffed, "Can I get you anything else? I don't want my boss to come over here and think I'm socializing. I need this job more than anything. So unless you're going to buy a drink..."

He brought out his wallet and pulled two one hundred dollar bills out and slapped them on the table, "Is this enough for a tip?"

"You carry around hundred dollar bills?" I asked, genuinely shocked.

"Among other things but stop changing the subject. Since you don't have a cell phone, which I still don't believe but whatever, how am I supposed to call you?"

"You're not supposed to call me, that's the point. I'm sure you a great guy but I have to study. In a different situation where I didn't care about my grades and didn't worry about money, we'd maybe have a chance. That's just a fantasy; I do care about all of those things. I don't have time for nor want a relationship."

"I think you'll enjoy Italian food more and I'll see if I can get them to bring it to my apartment, that way I can help you study."

Obviously he wasn't taking no for an answer, "I cannot and will not, go out with you!"

My manager walked over to us with a fake smile plastered on her face, "What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem," I told Christie.

I needed this job and if Theodore Grey made me lose it, he would have hell to pay.

"No problem at all," Theodore smiled, "I'll wait for you until after work."

"I work until midnight."

He shrugged, "I have nothing better to do."

As soon as he walked away, Christie took the opportunity to scold me about "socializing too much" and "not performing my job". I could've cared less; I had just gotten two hundred dollars. I hated being a charity case but two hundred dollars could pay for a book or two. My pride took a backseat for once.

When my shift was over, Theodore was sitting at the same table as before, but alone. I had purposely prolonged cleaning up, in hopes that he would take the hint and leave. No such luck.

"Ready to go?"

"Theodore, I told you before that I'm not going to sleep with you or anything of that sort. Why are you so determined to be with me?"

He gave me one of his charming grins, "No one calls me Theodore, only my parents when I get in trouble. Call me Teddy."

"I'll stick to Theodore."

"And I don't care if you won't sleep with me, there's more to relationships than getting in another person's pants. I feel, connected to you somehow. It's hard to explain but I'm taking a chance here and I think you feel the same thing."

I did feel it, everywhere in my heart and soul did I feel the desire to be with him.

"It's getting late, I have to go catch the bus," I said.

Theodore grabbed my wrist but immediately backed off when I gave him a warning look, "Over my dead body will you be getting on a bus this late at night. I may not have ridden public transportation but I do watch the news. Now come on, I'll have my driver take us back and I will take you kicking and screaming."

I took his hand and followed him to the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Teddy's POV:_**

I had finally gotten Gwen to agree to be seen with me. It may sound like a small triumph but it was a good enough defeat that even Ghengis Khan would've been proud. She sat close to the door, gripping the car handle for dear life. I didn't understand why she was so closed off. A girl like her deserved to be surrounded by loyal admirers that worshipped the very ground she walked on. I hated seeing her so defensive and reserved. Someone or something made her that way.

My father had once explained to me that during his childhood with his biological mother, he experienced abuse from her boyfriend. The look in his eyes whenever he talked about his childhood was always angry or sad. He never had enough to eat, he fended for himself and his mother, his mother never protected him from getting beaten by her boyfriend, and he was left with his mother's dead body for three days before anyone found him. But my father overcame his past, so that meant Gwen could too.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I broke the silence, "There's a really good burger place up the road."

"I have classes early tomorrow, I should be getting to bed," Gwen muttered.

I hadn't seen her eat anything all night, "What'd you eat today?"

"A granola bar for breakfast and then I snacked on some of the French Fries at the bar."

My father raised us up to believe that no one, no matter what, should go without food. Back home, Phoebe and I were required to eat at least four meals a day. Gwen had barely had one full meal .

"Zack, can we stop off at Grizz's?" I leaned forward.

He tensed but nodded then continued to ignore us. Zack was one of the bodyguards my father had ordered me to bring. He was more stoic than Taylor and a whole lot more strict than my father. Everything was planned and anything that wasn't part of his mental schedule, threw him off of his mojo.

"Theodore, please, I just really wanna go home and sleep. I've worked all day and I'm exhausted. I just need to go home."

"I can't let you leave without eating something," I shook my head, "We can pick something up and then we can eat it on our way back or you could invite me up to your room and we could eat there or we could...-"

She sighed, "We'll just eat on our way back to school. You don't have to do this. I'm not even hungry."

Not hungry? The girl ordered a double cheeseburger, medium fries, and a medium milkshake. I watched her devour her food.

"What?" Gwen blushed.

"I've never seen a girl eat so much before on a date," I admitted, "It's refreshing."

Gwen swallowed, "First off, this isn't a date. Second off, who am I to waste a perfectly good meal? And thirdly, this isn't a date."

"Number one and number three were the same thing."

"I just don't think you've gotten it through your head so I thought I'd remind you."

I broke out into a grin, "When can I take you on an actual date?"

"I don't date, I've told you that."

"Then when can we hang out?"

"What's the difference between hanging out and going on a date?" Gwen glared.

"I wouldn't be able to kiss you if we were just hanging out."

She laughed, "You won't be able to kiss me, period.

All I've pictured was how warm and sweet her mouth would taste.

"Don't look at me like that," Gwen whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love with me or something."

"But I am in love with you, or I think I am," I said.

She looked away from me, "Take me home please."

"What about dinner?"

"Just, take me home," she sniffed, "Please!"

Zack looked up at me in the mirror, I nodded. I didn't know what else to do. What else was there to do? I knew I wasn't going to give up on Gwen. When the going gets tough, you can't just quit on it. That's what she wanted, she wanted to push me away. I had asked the only girl I had ever seen her with, Sabrina, what Gwen's deal was. Even though she refused to tell me what Gwen's past was like, she did tell me to be patient when it came to Gwen.

Gwen all but ran out of the car when we pulled up to her dorm.

"I'm just going to make sure she gets in safely," I told Zack.

He nodded and turned the car off.

Gwen was fumbling with her dorm key, "I'm fine, you can just go."

"I'm not leaving until you make it inside."

Her head whipped towards me, "I will call campus security and make sure that you never come near me again. Is that what you want?"

"Why would you do that? I haven't done anything wrong!" I argued, "One date, that's all I'm asking. One date."

"You and I are never going to work out. So lets spare both of us the time and the effort and just come to terms with that. I don't need any distractions from you."

I couldn't help it, in that moment she looked so beautiful to me. The way her green eyes were widened made her look like a lost puppy in need of saving but they also looked tired; like someone who had been through a lot in their life. Then her sexy, silky brown hair was in a high ponytail and was coming undone.

"I told you to stop looking at me like that!" Gwen snapped.

Laughing, I closed the space between us, "I can't help it."

"If I let you take me on one date, will you leave me alone?"

No.

"Sure."

She shook her head, "Fine, I'll let you take me out. It has to be some place public but not near school. I eat pretty much everything so it doesn't matter where we go. My last class ends at three so I'll be ready by five."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at five," I grinned, "Will you wear your hair down tomorrow night?"

"Sure, why not."

I leaned in a little closer, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gwen's POV:**_

I was going out on a date with Theodore Grey and I had absolutely nothing to wear. The majority of my clothes consisted of old jeans, secondhand sweaters, a few "nice" dresses, t-shirts, and sweatpants. Clothes never impressed me and I never want on dates, therefore, I never needed to buy two hundred dollar heels or thousand dollar dresses like most girls.

Sabrina was a little too excited to come over and help me pick out something to wear. She brought some of her own clothes over, along with makeup, a straighter, and three pairs of shoes. Sabrina was always trying to get me to dress up more or go clubbing with her and the other girls in our class but I didn't have the luxury of taking a break like they did. I didn't even want to go out tonight but I knew that Theodore wouldn't stop pestering me until I agreed to go out with him. This must be some serious bet he has with his friends because he was not taking no for an answer.

Once he found out the truth about me, he's going to be disgusted by the very sight of me and not want to have anything to do with me. And how could I blame him? I wasn't a good girl. I was a terrible human being.

Sabrina was finishing curling my hair while I applied my makeup. I didn't want to appear to be too eager but I was somewhat excited to be going out on an actual date. I wasn't a total freak that never pictured what it would be like to go to a ball with a prince and get swept away but I knew that only happened in fairy tales; not in real life. Theodore Grey was the closest I had to a prince though and I was willing to be positive about tonight.

"Are you going to let him kiss you?" Sabrina questioned, "He looks like a great kisser."

"How does someone look like a great kisser?" I laughed.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but he just does. His mouth just oozes great kissing material, you know?"

Oh I knew all right. I've thought about his mouth a few times and what it would feel like to kiss it. Was that wrong of me? I knew that nothing could or ever would ever happen between us. I couldn't lead him on like that. I wasn't a tease.

"You have to tell me everything that happens tonight," Sabrina nearly burned my neck, "I'll kill you if you leave anything out."

"Nothing is going to happen tonight," I told her, "I'm only going out with him to prove to him that there's nothing special about me and that he should just move on."

Sabrina set the curling iron down and grabbed my shoulders, "Gwen Eveline Pierson, get it through your head, you're a catch. Any guy that doesn't see that is crazy and doesn't deserve anything from you. Teddy is going to lose his mind when he sees how incredible you look and if he doesn't, I'll break his dick off. Go out and have fun for once! I promise you, you won't die from one night of acting like the hot, young, smart, funny girl that you are."

I opened my mouth to object but she gave me a warning glare so I nodded my head, "Okay, I'll try and have a good time tonight."

"Good," Sabrina said satisfied, "Now let me bump your bangs while you finish your makeup."

Theodore showed up with flowers and a charismatic grin, "You look great."

I was wearing one of Sabrina's lilac BCBG mini dresses that probably cost an equivalent to one of my textbooks and cream Kate Spade pumps. My hair was curled and put into a half up, half down ponytail creation.

"Thanks, so do you."

That was an understatement. Theodore looked like he walked out of a GQ cover shoot. His copper hair was perfectly coifed, he wore black dress pants and a grey dress shirt.

Theodore led me to the same black SUV that we rode in yesterday and held the door open for me. I watched him walk around to his side of the car excitedly. When he slid inside the car, his driver pulled away from the parking lot and headed out.

"So what are we eating tonight?"

Theodore held my hand, I had to admit, it felt nice, "I thought that we'd try this new seafood place. Do you like seafood? Because if you don't there's also an Italian place a few minutes away from there and then a French bistro a few minutes away from that too."

"I've never really had seafood before," I admitted.

His eyes lit up, "It's delicious, you'll love it."

"Alright," I smiled.

Theodore lifted my hand up to his mouth carefully and kissed my knuckles, "I'm really happy that you agreed to come tonight. Thank you."

I was going to argue against his statement but then I remembered that I told Sabrina that I would try and be positive tonight.

"You're welcome."

Our room was in a secluded area off of the main room in the restaurant. The hostess openly gawked at Theodore when we walked in and I wanted to rub it in her face that I was with him; not her. He seemed oblivious to the whole thing, his attention was more focused on our hands. Theodore had only released my hand to get out of the car and open the door for me.

"Please don't hesitate to call me over if you need anything. I'm Jolie and your waiter will be Adam," Jolie grinned at Theodore, barely paying attention to me.

"Thanks."

She tried to hide her disappointment when Theodore didn't smile back at her.

"Order anything you'd like. They have really good lobster tails," Theodore said.

I tried not to let my mouth drop at the absurd prices on the menu. The lobster tail was buttered with sautéed vegetables, baked potato, and angel hair pasta cost ninety dollars. NINETY DOLLARS! That seemed to be the general price range of most of the meals on the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" Jolie came back in, "Sorry 'bout Adam, I guess he went on break. I'll be taking over for him if that's alright."

She placed a bowl of breadsticks on our table and stood next to Theodore.

"That's fine," Theodore gave her the smile she was waiting for, "I think we'll have your calamari appetizer along with a bottle of white Pinot please."

Jolie smiled, "Of course."

Silence overfilled the room after she left. Believe it or not, but I had never been on a date before. I had no clue what to talking about.

"What're you thinking about?" Theodore took a piece of bread from the basket, "You're being really quiet."

"I'm not much of a talker," I admitted.

He took another piece of bread from the basket, buttered it, and then set it on my plate, "I've figured that part out. How 'bout we get to know each other? What do your parents do?"

"My parents aren't something I liked to talk about."

"Fair enough, any siblings?"

I took a bite of the delicious piece of bread he had put in front of me, "I'm an only child. What about you?"

"I have a younger sister, Phoebe, she's two years younger than me."

The smile on his lips expanded as he talked about Phoebe.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

Theodore shrugged, "I guess. I'm sure my parents have their hands full with her. She has a lot of energy and loves causing mischief."

I had always wanted a sibling. Someone to love and protect.

"Why'd you choose Harvard for school? You're from Seattle, right? That's far from home."

"Exactly for that reason," Theodore took another piece of bread and divided it between the two of us, "I wanted to get away from my father's shadow. Even though he went here, he never graduated from here so there's nothing tying him to here. This is a place for me to be known as Teddy Grey, not Teddy, the son of Christian Grey. I guess it's ridiculous but it's hard sometimes having to live up to certain standards."

"I'm sorry," I don't know why I apologized but it was the only thing I could think of.

He grinned, "What are you sorry for? And it's really not all that bad, besides, I got to meet you."

"You could've gone some place closer to home and met someone even better."

"I hate it when you do that," Theodore frowned, "Why do you always put yourself down?"

"I didn't realize I did it so often."

"Well you do and I hate it when you do that. You may not believe it but you have some great qualities going for you and even though you may not see it, everyone else does. Why don't you see how great you are?"

Jolie came into the room carrying our calamari and wine. After she left, I answered his question.

"I didn't grow up like you. I had my grandmother and she tried her best to make sure that I felt loved and she did a great job but my insecurities lies farther down than that. I'm sorry, I'll try harder to stop putting myself down."

Theodore held my hand, "I just want you to see yourself as I see you. I wouldn't be on this date with you if I didn't think you were special. You can deny it as many times as you want but you're special."

"Thank you."

This earned another dazzling smile from him, "You're welcome, now get ready to have your mind blown by this calamari."

Throughout dinner, Theodore made me laugh with stories about his childhood and his family. He had me relaxing for the first time in what felt like years. Things like school, my parents, and my job were far from my mind.

He was a gentleman and if I had met a guy like him before, I may have had a chance for a normal love life. But I didn't.

Theodore walked me to my dorm after our date. We both shuffled from foot to foot. I didn't know if he was going to kiss me or not and I did not know if I would let him.

"Am I as bad as you thought I was?" Theodore broke the silence.

I laughed, "No, you're a lot different than I imagined."

"Does that mean you'll go on another date with me?"

I looked away from him. It would be selfish of me to subject him to the life I lived before we even met. He deserved to be with a girl who he could take home to his parents and not be embarrassed by her. If his family were to find out what my family was really like or about my history they'd make him stop seeing me. I didn't want to fall madly in love with him and open myself up only to have my heart shattered. I built walls up to keep from feeling worthless.

"I don't think that's a really good idea," I whispered.

"Oh, right," he shook his head, "This is goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

My body flinched when Theodore leaned in to peck me on the cheek. I closed my eyes and pretended that everything was right in the world. Only for a moment.

"Goodnight Gwen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Xmas!**

**x**

* * *

_**Teddy's POV:**_

It's been three days since my date with Gwen and I missed her like crazy. I wanted to give her the space she needed but it's hard being away from her. I caught myself driving by her dorm, twice, just to make sure she was safe and sound. Was that creepy? That might be considered creepy.

Mac and Vince wanted to go to a frat party the following weekend and dragged me out along with them. I, on the other hand, wanted to stay in, maybe check on Gwen, and then beg for her to go on another date with me. Jesus H. Christ, what was this girl doing to me?

"Dude, relax. Grab a beer and mingle," Mac slapped my shoulder.

"I am relaxed," I lied.

The two of them rolled their eyes but left me alone. All around me, people were either bumping and grinding or playing drinking games. I'll stay for thirty minutes, mingle, and then make up an excuse.

I took Mac's suggestion and grabbed a beer from the cooler and then walked around. Guys came up to kiss my ass and convince me to join the frat. Girls came up and flirted with me. It was twenty-five minutes into the party and I was about to leave when Gwen and Sabrina came in. I had only half a beer so I wasn't drunk enough to think I was hallucinating.

"Hey Teddy," Olivia came in between me and Gwen.

Or was her name Grace? Shit, it didn't matter. She was drunk and probably looking to screw anybody with legs.

"Hey, can you excuse me for a moment?" I tried to step around her.

"Wanna dance?"

I looked over at Gwen, she was watching us. If she was jealous, she hid it well. Sabrina led Gwen into the kitchen.

"I was just heading out," I said, "Next time though."

Not taking the hint, Grace/Olivia pouted, "Phooey. Do you think you could give me a ride? I drove here and -"

I walked away to find Gwen. She wasn't in the kitchen anymore but Sabrina was. Sabrina saw me and pointed towards the backyard with a knowing grin. I should really buy her a gift to say thank you for being the only one that wants me and Gwen to be together.

As promised, Gwen was in the backyard; but she wasn't alone. Some guy was way too close to her for my comfort. That needed to end, like ten minutes ago. I walked over to them and approached the guy she was talking to from behind. Gwen's shoulders straightened up once she saw me.

"Excuse me," I wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulder, "Thanks for keeping my girlfriend company but I've got it from here."

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?" said the guy who couldn't take a hint.

I only resisted the urge to punch him because he was drunk and obviously couldn't see how great of a couple Gwen and I made.

"Did I?" Gwen leaned into my shoulder.

She fit like a glove into my arms. I would be a fool to not use this moment to kiss her but I wanted to respect the distance she so obviously needed so I kissed her hair. Gwen's hair was an intoxicating combination of passion fruit mixed with strawberries. I was glad her hands weren't touching me because if they were, she would make me combust in my jeans.

"I'm sorry dude, no disrespect," the drunken guy backed into the crowd.

Gwen moved away from me, "I could've handled him myself."

"There's no doubt about it," I closed the distance in between us, "But I saw the two of you over here and I turned into a Neanderthal. He was way too close for comfort and I became jealous."

"You seemed preoccupied when I walked in."

"I honestly don't even know her name. She was trying to get me to dance with her but I was on my way out then you walked in and I couldn't leave."

I tucked a loose piece of silky brown hair behind her ear. Gwen sucked in a breath of air as I did it.

"Why were you going to leave?" Gwen whispered.

"I was having a terrible time without you being here and then you showed up like something out of a dream. You look unbearably gorgeous in this floral top and tight blue jeans. I couldn't let you go home with some jerk who only wants to get into your panties."

"Isn't that what you want to do as well?" she challenged me.

'No," I answered truthfully, "I wouldn't care if you never wanted to sleep with me just as long as the rest of the world knew that you were mine and only mine."

Gwen laughed, "That line must get you tons of girls."

I caught her arm as she tried to walk away but immediately let go when I saw the look of fear in her eyes. I wanted to know so badly why physical contact scared her. I knew all about my father's screwed up past and I swear if something like that happened to Gwen I would lose all control and go after whoever hurt her.

"Can we leave and I don't know, get some pizza?" I asked her.

"I can't leave Sabrina."

"We can come back and get her if you'd like."

She looked conflicted.

"We'll go to some place with lots of people and I promise I won't take you to some sleazy joint."

This earned an actual smile from Gwen, "Fine, let me just tell Sabrina that I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I promise I'll come back. You can go and get the car and I'll wait for you out front."

So she knew that I was thinking that she was trying to ditch me or something.

"Or we could car her from the car."

"Theodore," a cute little frown appeared on her face, "First off, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not own a cell phone? Second, I promise you that I will come back."

"Okay, okay," I grinned, "I'll go and get the car. If you're more than five minutes I will go inside and hunt you down."

Then I walked away to call Zack to come and pick us up.

_**Gwen's POV:**_

I hadn't even wanted to come out tonight but Sabrina made me. If I had known Theodore was going to be here, I might've dressed a little nicer. He wanted to take me out for pizza and the place that he chose was probably going to be just as expensive as the place he took me for our date.

Sabrina was in the kitchen talking with her boyfriend, Brett, when I walked in. Her eyes lit up and she excused herself to walk over to me.

"Did Teddy find you?"

I knew she had something to do with this. Sabrina knew some things about my past, but not all of it. Her father was a psychologist who I called to set up an appointment with before school started and she was working in the office. There was something about her positive attitude that made the two of us click and made me open up to her. She was my first friend. Ever.

"Yes, he's taking me for pizza."

Sabrina squealed and pulled me into a hug, "Omigod! Are you going to let him kiss you tonight? Oh please let him kiss you tonight."

"Sabrina!" I covered her mouth, "Don't say that so loud."

"No one is listening to us," she rolled her eyes, "And so what if they did?"

She had all of the confidence in the world.

"Never mind. I have to go, he's waiting for me."

Sabrina grinned and gave me another hug, "I'll come over tomorrow morning and you have to tell me everything."

"Okay, I will," I promised.

"Gwen? In all seriousness, call me if you need me to come and get you. I'll leave in a heartbeat and pick you up, no questions asked," Sabrina turned serious.

I smiled, "I know you will. I'll see you later."

Theodore was leaning against his car waiting for me when I walked out of the house. He was drumming his hands on his jean pockets but stopped when he saw me coming towards him. I should be getting used to seeing his amazing smile but it affected me every time.

"Ready to go?" Theodore opened the door.

"Yep."

In the car, Theodore held my hand and I didn't protest it. I was zoned out for most of the ride and didn't even notice when we pulled up to the restaurant. Theodore ran to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"We'll be no longer than an hour, maybe an hour and a half," Theodore leaned into the passenger side's window and said to his driver.

His driver nodded then pulled away.

"What's your driver's name?" I asked.

Theodore grabbed ahold of my hand again, "Well I have two, this one is Zack and he does most of the driving. Dave, my other bodyguard, he's more for backup. Both of them served two tours in Iraq, are trained in every form of self-defense, and come highly recommended from my father's head of security."

"Wow."

"I know, it's really unnecessary, but my father is very protective and wants to make sure that nothing happens to anyone in our family."

"That's really sweet," I admitted.

Theodore shrugged, "It can get annoying at times. Imagine having someone following your every move."

"Isn't that what you do to me?" I joked.

He laughed, "Yes but I don't get paid to do it and well someone has to do it for you."

I smiled at the thought of him protecting me. Theodore ordered us a meat lover's pizza and two chocolate milkshakes. I had no idea what to say to him and he seemed fine with that.

"Can I ask you something?" Theodore looked up at me.

"It's a free country."

"How come you don't like to talk about your family?"

I dropped my slice of pizza; it suddenly tasted sour in my mouth, "Do we really have to talk about that?"

"I just want to know more about you. You interest me," Theodore picked up a piece of meat from my plate.

Sighing, I stirred my milkshake around, "Can we just leave it at this: I don't talk about my family, ever. Please don't ask me about it and I promise I'll tell you if and when I feel more comfortable around you."

"To get more comfortable around me that means we have to hang out more. Will you hang out more with me?"

Smiling like an idiot, I took a sip from my cup, "Maybe."

"Then I promise not to ask again until you're ready. I'll stick strictly to school, work, and friends."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Apparently I'm dating Theodore Grey."

Theodore leaned over to kiss me right on the lips, "We're dating now?"

"I didn't say that," I breathed, obviously the only one who was affected by that kiss.

"But you didn't deny it either," Theodore was still grinning, "And since you let me kiss you, and that means you're feeling more comfortable around me, and by feeling more comfortable around me, that means-."

I cut him off with a kiss of my own, "Okay, okay, fine. I'll be your girlfriend but we have to take it as slow as I want it to be. I'm serious Theodore. My schoolwork comes first and I have to stay on top of everything; I can't fail."

"We'll go so slow, a snail could possible evolve faster than us."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm having writer's block for the Phoebe and Blaine story. Any ideas?

* * *

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Dating The Theodore Grey made me a sudden person of interest unfortunately. People who I have never met or talked to decided that we were best friends. There had to be at least thirty different people who came up to me today to either say "hello" or "how's it going Gwen?" Theodore found this all too funny and took every opportunity to tease me about it. I didn't like nor need the attention, I just wanted to get to and from classes, then go to work, and see Theodore in my free time. There were perks of dating Theodore though. I no longer needed to worry about getting a ride to and from work, I never waited in line, and the whispers and glares ceased – well almost. A few girls who wanted Theodore still, would whisper about me loud enough for me to hear as I passed by. Of course this happened when I was alone and never with Theodore.

We were almost dating two weeks when Theodore invited me to his apartment. I was hesitant. Even though he had never been less than gentlemanly to me, I still had trust issues that I needed to work out. Theodore tried to understand and I really liked the fact that he was patient with me, but at the same time, I felt like a tease. Sure we kissed and he seemed fine with that and always stopped if I felt that we were going too fast. Most guys his age didn't understand the word "no," neither did older men….

"Can't you finish that later?" Theodore nibbled on my ear.

We had only just finished eating delicious New York styled pizza and were watching a movie. More like Theodore was watching a movie while I tried to finish my review packet.

"I would if I could," I sighed, "But I have my first test tomorrow and I have to make sure that I get at least an A."

"Well, here," Theodore paused the movie, "I'll help you study."

I laid back on the couch, "Alright."

"Uhm, let's see… Which six elements make up most of the mass of living cells?"

"Carbon, Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Phosphorous and Sulfur?" I closed my eyes and prayed that I was right.

"Yep, see? You got this. Now we can cuddle and watch this movie."

"Sounds nice but I really need this grade Ted."

He sighed, "I know for a fact that you're going to get at least an A on this test, wanna know why? You're a genius. My girlfriend is a freakin' genius that also happens to be gorgeous, incredibly funny, and kind."

I felt my face heat up, "You aren't too bad yourself."

Theodore tossed my book on the table and pulled me closer to him. His hand rested on my thighs, sending tingles up and down my body.

"You feel it too when we touch?" Theodore leaned in.

All I could do was nod my head.

"How 'bout when I do this," his lips fell on top of mine, so soft and sweet.

"Yes," I nodded again.

"And this?" his hand traced light circles on my stomach.

Shudders went through my body.

"Can I kiss you here?" Theodore pointed to my collarbone.

"Yes."

Theodore's mouth planted a gentle kiss along my neck and down my collarbone. I tilted my head back to give him even better access.

"I love doing this to you. I love smelling your lotion, your shampoo, your scent."

I sighed when his hand stayed at rest on my stomach. Theodore moved his mouth to my lips and firmly molded them together. I melted beneath him. Encouraged, Theodore held my hands above my head. Images of my past flooded to my head. No, stop it.

"Theodore," I squirmed beneath him.

"Huh?"

I pushed him off of me, "Don't hold my hands like that."

"I-I'm sorry," he grabbed for my hand.

I shrugged him away, "It's fine, just don't do it again."

To ease the awkwardness, I restarted the movie. I could feel Theodore watching me.

"Don't take this the wrong way but are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?" I paused the movie.

"I said don't take it the wrong way!" Theodore threw his hands up.

"So what if I am?"

"It wouldn't matter," he grabbed my hand, "So am I."

I didn't even try to hide my surprise, "What?"

"I'm a virgin."

And then I laughed, like really laughed. Theodore shot me an annoyed glance.

"The Theodore Grey is a virgin? I don't believe you!"

"Well that's rude, I didn't laugh when you said you were a virgin."

"True," I said, "But aren't you some campus womanizer? I don't believe that the many girls who throw themselves at you haven't convinced you to stick it in them?"

"They've tried but none have succeeded. My father always warned me about who I became involved with because lots of girls want to tie down their guys by getting themselves pregnant."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves," I muttered.

Theodore ignored my comment, "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A virgin."

**_Teddy's POV:_******

Gwen kept dodging my question about her virtue. It wouldn't have made a difference to me but I just wanted to know if she's been with a guy before. Then I would find that guy and kill him.

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"Yes it is, we're dating. We need to talk about this stuff."

Gwen closed her eyes, "No, I'm not a virgin."

Her voice was so shaky and soft that I didn't know if I had heard her right or not. I didn't want to be a jerk and ask her to repeat herself since it seemed like a touchy subject for her.

"With a lot of guys?" I asked.

"That is not any of your business!" Gwen stood up, "I want to go home."

"Wait, wait, please don't go. You're right, it's not any of my business and I was wrong to ask you that; I'm sorry."

Her shoulders tensed, "Please just take me home."

"Alright."

In the car, Gwen distanced herself and sat quietly. I hated it when she shut down like this. I tried to understand her past, I get it, some people go through some serious shit as a child. Gwen obviously wasn't used to sharing a lot of details with anyone but I wanted her to feel secure enough to tell me.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Gwen hopped out of the car.

I chased after her, "Don't leave like this. I don't want you to leave angry."

"I'm not angry," she lied, "I'm just tired and need to get to bed."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I have work."

Running my fingers through my hair, I tried to keep an even voice, "Alright, what if I pick you up and drive you to work?"

Even before she opened her mouth, I knew she was going to decline.

"And I swear to god if you say you'll take the bus, I will go on an ongoing rant and take extreme measures so that you cannot ride a bus."

Gwen smiled, "Fine, pick me up from my dorm at five thirty."

"Alright," I leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Laters baby."

From the shocked expression on her face, I now understood why my Uncle Elliot loved that expression. Zack drove me back to my apartment and settled in for the night. Mac and Vince were in their usual spot playing video games.

"Have any of you ever asked a girl if she was a virgin?" I questioned.

The two of them paused their game.

"What?" Vince looked at me like I had two heads, "Did I hear you right?"

"I asked Gwen if she was a virgin and she became really mad."

Mac threw a pillow at me, "No shit she became mad! You don't ask things like that to girls. They either tell you, or they don't, it's that simple."

I never told anyone that I was a virgin, they all expected me to be some man slut; Mac and Vince were no different. Every girl they see me with, they assume we've done the nasty and refuse to believe me if I say different. What kills me is that the girls all say they've had sex with me.

"I think it's something a girlfriend and boyfriend should feel comfortable enough to talk about."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go for you? Obviously not well. What would you have done if she said that she's been with twenty dudes? Now each time you two are getting it on, you'll be thinking that twenty other penises have been inside your girl."

"Gwen doesn't strike me as the type of girl who has been with twenty other guys. If you're sleeping with a girl who has been with twenty other dudes, you better make sure that you get yourself tested."

"Well how many girls have you been with?" Vince got comfortable.

"Why should I tell you guys?"

They shrugged as if it were nothing.

"I'm fine with my number, six," Mac said.

"Seven."

Holy fucking shit.

"You've been with that many girls?"

"Don't try to act all innocent Mr. Grey. Not all of us have reached into the thirties or forties."

Aggravated, I threw a pillow at them, "For the last time, I haven't been with any of those girls!"

"If you haven't been with any of the girls who claim they've been with you and you didn't have a serious girlfriend in high school," Vince drawled.

I prayed he didn't make the connection.

"**NO WAY**!" the two of them said in unison.

"Grey, you're a _virgin_?"

"So what if I am?"

Mac sprung off of the couch, "Well now it all makes sense."

"How come you've never said anything to us?"

"It's not something I like to broadcast to the world," I mumbled, feeling completely uncomfortable.

"We need to do something to get you off my brother," Mac grabbed my shoulders, "No man or woman should go eighteen plus years being a virgin."

Okay, now they were being dramatic.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Theodore - whoops, Teddy- picked me up ten minutes earlier than I said. He invited himself into my dorm room. My roommate, Kaitlyn, never said one word to me until I started dating Teddy. I guess now that I was dating The Teddy Grey, I was worthy of talking to.

"Hey Ted," she answered the door, "Gwen is still getting ready."

"Thanks, Kaitlyn, right?"

"Yep," she grinned, "I'll see you guys later."

Then she was gone. Teddy wasted no time walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"Hey," I breathed.

"You look insanely hot in your tight, little skirt and top," Teddy kissed me again.

The door reopened and Kaitlyn walked back in, "Sorry, I forgot my textbook."

I pushed Teddy off of me and sat up. Kaitlyn looked back at us one last time before giggling and walking out. Teddy didn't see anything wrong with the fact that she had walked in on us; but I knew Kaitlyn had a big mouth and everyone will soon know about this.

"Let's just go," I muttered.

Teddy picked up a picture of my grandmother, "Who's this?"

"My grandmother, now come on," I opened the door.

"How come you don't talk about her?"

Sighing, I ripped the frame out of his hands, "We'll talk about it later. Now lets go before I'm late."

"This isn't over," Teddy warned me.

I knew he wasn't going to drop it. I wasn't embarrassed by my grandmother, I loved her more than anyone and anything, but all of that was my past and I wanted to keep it that way.

"I get off at ten-thirty tonight," I kissed Teddy's cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

**Teddy's POV: **

Gwen doesn't allow me to wait for her at work because if I could, I would. I would do anything for Gwen.

"Where to now sir?" Zack questioned.

"To the mall, I have to go pick something up."

Gwen needed a cell phone and whether she liked it or not, I was buying her one. I had called the store this morning to see if they had the one I wanted in stock. Knowing Gwen, she'll refuse to keep it, but I needed and wanted her safe. With that being said, I bought her the newest iPhone in purple. Legend had it, before I was born they only had white and black iPhones.

The store clerk batted her eyes at me but it didn't matter. I was taken, for good. My father always said that you'd feel it when you met the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Gwen was the girl for me, I just knew it. I didn't want to scare her off by telling her that we were going to get married one day, hopefully soon, she had trust issues that she needed to sort out. We needed to get everything out in the open, I was an open book.

Would it be bad if I had Taylor look up information on Gwen's family? Its not necessarily stalking if you're dating the person. Is it?

"Zack?" I leaned forward.

He humphed.

"I need you to do a background check on Gwen for me."

Zack stared at me through the mirror, "I don't think that's something you should do."

"But I'm curious about her and she won't tell me anything about her family or her life beforehand."

"That's for her to tell you."

I wasn't known for my patience.

"Can you help me or not?"

Zack concentrated on the road, "Fine, let me make a couple calls."

"Thank you."

I was eager to pick up Gwen, I loved spending time with her. She didn't see me walk in so I used that as an opportunity to admire her. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail at the back of her head, her legs looked great in the mini skirt she was required to wear, and even though she was tired, she kept a smile on her face.

My own smile disappeared when two drunken guys kept slapping her ass as she walked on by. From the look on Gwen's face, it wasn't the first time they harassed her. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Can we help you?" one of the drunken guys slurred.

I leaned back, "Yeah, actually you can. You see, that girl whose ass you keep slapping is my girlfriend. I'd appreciate it if you stopped touching her."

"That's your girlfriend?" the other drunk tilted his head, "Maybe you can answer this for us: how's she in bed?"

"Excuse me?" I clutched the table.

"Is she as much as a tease in the bed as she is here?"

I lost it. I lunged towards the guy who just asked me that question from across the table. The other guy grabbed me from behind and started beating my back.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" I punched the kid in his face.

"Theodore stop!" Gwen ran over to us.

I ignored her and continued attacking the asshole who touched my girl.

"Get him off me!" he tried getting from underneath me.

His pal tried to pull me off of him and so did two other guys. I didn't stop until I finally finished bashing the guy's face in.

"You better not come back here again," I kicked him one last time.

"GET. OUT." Gwen's boss yelled, "All of you."

Gwen refused to look at me, "Kristie, I'm so sorry. This will never happen again, I promise."

"You're damn right this will never happen again, you're fired."

Gwen's eyes widened, "Wait, please don't do this."

"Clean out your locker."

I walked outside to wait for Gwen. She was going to be pissed, I knew it. Fuck. She needed this job and I had it taken from her. Maybe her boss was just in a bad mood and would let Gwen get her job back.

Gwen ignored me as she walked out. I followed her down to the bus stop.

"I'm so-."

"Do not talk to me! I just got fired from my job because of you. You knew I needed that job."

"I'll help you find another one."

Gwen put her hand up, "That's not the point and you know it. The point is that you got into a bar fight at my job!"

"I really am sorry sweetheart," I held her hand.

"Just go," she whispered.

"I'm not letting you get on a bus. I don't care how mad you are at me."

Gwen huffed, "I need to call Sabrina and see if she can pick me up."

"Don't be ridiculous, why should she come out when I'm already here?"

"I am too pissed to ride with you."

"How're you going to call her?"

Gwen shrugged, "I'll borrow somebody's phone. In case you forgot, I was more than able to take care of myself before you came along."

"Does it help that I am really, truly sorry? You know I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Just go," she said.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

My heart fell when she shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Will you at least call me?"

"Maybe after classes."

I wiped my face with my hand, "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

There was no way in hell that I was leaving her at the bus stop so I waited until Sabrina pulled up twenty minutes later. I watched Gwen get into her car and speed away.

My father knew people at school, he could get Gwen a job on campus. And if the pay is less than she earned in the bar, I'd make up the difference.

"Hey son," my father's voice spoke from the other line, "Hold on, lemme get your mother on too."

"No!" I yelled, "I mean, I just need to talk to you for a minute. I need help."

My father's voice became serious, "What's wrong?"

"One of my friends lost her job and she needs to find another one, fast. Without her job she'll probably have to drop out," I blurted.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Don't you know anyone who could hire her?"

A moment of silence.

"Are you two involved?"

"Somewhat," I admitted, "She means a lot to me and I don't want to see her sad."

My father sighed, "I'll call someone tomorrow but I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks dad, I love you," I said.

"Love you too son."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gwen's POV:**_

Sabrina thought it was romantic that Teddy fought those guys, I however, did not. I was jobless because Teddy decided to be "romantic." I had no idea what to do about my job. The places on campus paid little compared to the bar. If I took two jobs it'll be almost the same salary as the bar. Money was always tight and it would become tighter unless I found a job. Before classes this morning, I dropped off an application at all of the available jobs on campus.

Teddy had posted two notes on my door since yesterday night. One was to call him, the other was to come over.

I had to go to the library to use the computer. The people who were already in there turned to giggle and stare at me. This wasn't their typical stare because I was dating Teddy; this one felt weirder. Their stares continued as I walked to one of the empty desks. Two girls at a nearby table were watching me openly. They exchanged a few words until the braver of the two stood up to talk to me.

"Gwen, right?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah."

She took the opportunity to sit down, "I just want to know how you got him to do it."

"Who to do what?"

"Teddy to you know, have sex," she whispered the last part.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

The girl shrugged, "That's all everyone has been talking about since yesterday. Apparently your advisor walked in while you guys were doing it."

"I don't believe this."

"So is it true?"

I pushed away from the table, "Oh yeah, we had hot, crazy sex and my advisor even joined us. Do society a favor and get your own life and stop worrying about mine."

A sense of power filled me as I walked away from her. I knew we couldn't trust Kaitlyn, I was going to need another roommate. Stat. That was among other things I needed to take care of. All I needed was one day where I could relax.

"Is that her?" a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes failed to whisper as I walked by.

"Yeah, she's the one who slept with Teddy for money. I heard it was like ten thousand dollars!"

Keep calm Gwen, keep calm.

"Hey slut!" another voice called out, "Can I take you for a run?"

This felt like high school all over again. People thinking that they knew me but they had no clue. No clue what went on at home. No clue the abuse I endeared. I needed this pain to go away. I couldn't go through it all again. It almost broke me the first time.

1...

2...

3...

Breathe.

"Gwen, hey, wait up!" Teddy yelled.

He wasn't making this any better. People stopped to turn and stare at us. If Teddy noticed, he didn't let on.

"Would you wait five seconds?" He called out to me.

Once he reached me and saw my tears his face hardened, "What's wrong?"

"Let me go," I whispered, "I do not want to make a scene but so help me god I'll scream until my lungs give out if you don't leave me alone, for good."

"What're you talking about? I have good news."

"I don't care to hear about your news ever again."

Theodore stopped me, "Are you still mad about last night?"

"No, it's about the people in this fine institution who enjoy spreading rumors about two people sleeping together."

"What?"

"People are saying we slept together and now I'm the laughing stock of the entire school. I need to find a new job, I need a new roommate, and I need you to stay away from me!"

Theodore held my hand, "I can help you with two out of the three. I called my dad and he got you a job working as a laboratory assistant and get this; you get paid ten thousand dollars a month! Oh and for roommate, I was thinking that you could stay with me until you found a place. By living off campus you'd be saving money."

Ten thousand dollars? TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?

"Please say something," Teddy begged, "I really screwed up last night and I want to make it up to you."

Guys like Theodore Grey didn't notice girls like me. Guys like him were trouble for girls like me but I still wanted to be with him. For the first time ever, and I mean ever, I felt safe and protected.

"Gwen?"

I leaned forward and kissed him in front of everybody and I didn't care that everybody was watching. Theodore didn't seem to mind either. He felt so good this close to me that I let out a little moan.

"Come on, lets go get Zack before I make rumors true and have sex with you in the courtyard."

I didn't protest when Theodore led me to his bedroom instead of his couch where we usually stayed. He didn't take advantage of me when the door closed and that made me want to give him every piece of me.

"I need to tell you something about me," I whispered.

Theodore sat in front of me, "You don't have to if you aren't ready."

"I'm ready," I nodded, "My parents are in jail for endangering a child, drugs, theft, and assault."

Waiting for his expression to change felt like hours, "Okay."

"Okay?" I drawled.

Theodore kissed my knees, "You weren't the one doing those things, you can't control what your parents did. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell that to me."

"I trust you more than anyone."

He leaned his forehead onto mine, "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that beautiful."

**_Teddy's POV: _**

When Gwen told me that her parents were in jail I had to pretend that it was news to me. Zack came through and got me background information on Gwen's past. It was starting to all make since now.

Gwen was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin but moved to Chicago, Illinois when she was two. Like she said, her parents are in jail for endangering a child, drugs, theft, and assault. There was something about her high school - she was valedictorian-, the fact that Gwen's grandmother raised her when her parents were in jail, and a court case about a drug/rape scandal of a minor. The file wouldn't name the child or the people involved because the child was a minor.

None of that mattered because Gwen said that she trusted me. I repeat, Gwen said that she trusted me. I knew I screwed up yesterday and I was really afraid that she was going to break up with me. Now that I had her, I didn't want to lose her.

"How did your dad find someone so fast?"

"The guy owed my dad a favor,"I explained.

"A ten thousand dollar a month favor?"

The guy wasn't going to pay her originally because she was basically an intern but my father said he would donate all of these expensive lab materials along with pay for Gwen's salary. Who could resist that?

"A degree from Harvard really opens doors and since you're going to graduate eventually, he's paying you," I lied.

"Thank you Theodore, you didn't deserve how I was acting yesterday. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who got you fired, I'm sorry. But seeing those guys touching you drove me crazy. I didn't like that, you're with me, not them. I protect what's mine."

Gwen chewed at her lip, "We don't have to deal with guys like them anymore, right? All I have to do is find another roommate and everything will be fine."

"Move in with me," I said.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not moving in with you. I don't even know you that well and I can't afford a place like this."

"I'm not going to make you pay rent, you're my girlfriend."

"I don't feel comfortable with that, I'm sorry," Gwen ran her fingers through my hair, "Besides, you have roommates. I don't want them to feel out of place with me here."

"It'll be so much fun," I pleaded, "And think about it like this: you'll save money for not using campus housing and a meal plan. Please just think about it, okay? Mac and Vince love you and if they have a problem with you, they'll learn to deal with it."

Again, Gwen chewed her lip, "I don't want to put anyone out."

"Stop making excuses!" I chided her.

She fell back onto my bed, "I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything."

"Good to know," I climbed on top of her, "Since you don't have to work, can we hang out?"

"I need to study. Remember that test I told you about? I got the highest grade in the class, a ninety. Do you know how good that felt? I need to keep my grades up for that. My grades are all I have," Gwen's eyes shined.

"What about me?" I pouted.

"You're important to me too," Gwen smiled.

"That's good to know. Now lets get to studying so you can show your classmates who's boss."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Teddy's POV: **_

I wanted Gwen to move in with me but I didn't want to pressure her. She wanted to take things slow and I was prepared to wait forever if she asked me to. But once we graduate, maybe even a little before, I wanted to be at least engaged. I wanted to protect Gwen a hell of a lot more than her parents did.

School came naturally to me. I understood the material but it just felt like endless studying. I studied when I wasn't with Gwen and I knew that by paying so much attention to Gwen, I was losing out on my schoolwork. I've been keeping a steady B in most of my classes. When Gwen left, I stayed up studying. I don't want to sound cocky, but I knew that I could get a job regardless of where I graduated from. Getting a degree just upped my chances of getting a higher paying job.

I was waiting for Gwen back at my apartment. She had a lab or something that she needed to finish so I sent Zack to pick her up.

"Yo Teddy," Mac knocked on the door.

"What?" I asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Vince and I are thinking of throwing a party at our place this Friday and-."

"No."

He shut my book closed, "Come on man. It's one night where everyone can cut loose. And who knows, you might even get laid."

Vince and Mac still couldn't understand why I was a virgin; especially by choice. I didn't think I was better than anyone, I just didn't want to make a mistake and knock a girl up and then have the burden of marrying someone I didn't love. I wanted the relationship my parents had. They argued sometimes, but which couples don't? Other than a few arguments here and there, they were still as obsessed with one another as they were when they first got married.

"I'm not going to force anything on Gwen. When she's comfortable enough, then she and I will discuss it; ourselves."

"Just let me know if you need a girl. I know a lot of girls who would more than happily..." Gwen's head appeared behind Mac.

"Hey Gwen," I smiled.

"Hey Mac," she eased by him uncomfortably, "Hey Theodore."

"I'll let you two lovebirds talk about whatever it is lovebirds talk about," Mac shut the door.

I pulled Gwen onto my lap, "How was your lab?"

"It was okay," she played with her hands, "You didn't have to send Zack to pick me up. He's your driver, not mine."

Rolling my eyes, I brought her hands to my mouth, "How many times do I have to tell you that what's mine is yours?"

"I'm just uncomfortable because I don't pay him, you do, or your parents do and they pay him to drive you."

"That's sweet and all but they don't really give a rat's ass, just as long as I'm safe."

She leaned into my chest, "Okay. How was your day?"

"A lot better with you here. I have some homework and notes to look over; you can stay and start your work."

"I don't want to get in your way," Gwen pursed her lips.

God, why was she so damn cute? I kissed her and melted. Her taste was intoxicating, I drunk it all in. Gwen's moan sent me into a frenzy. I leaned her onto my bed and stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"What?" she blushed.

"I got you a present for our three week anniversary," I told her proudly.

"Did you make that up? I've never heard of anyone celebrating their three week anniversary."

I walked towards my closet to pick up her iPhone, "Darling, I just love giving you presents. Can't you just accept them and kiss me?"

"It depends what it is," she eyed the bag.

I shrugged, "Guess you'll have to open it."

Cautiously, Gwen took out the tissue paper and then the iPhone. She looked at me in pure confusion.

"Before you say that I shouldn't have gotten it or that its too expensive or you don't need it, you should just kiss me instead of arguing with me. I'm allowed to buy my girlfriend nice things."

"This is too much, you're right, but I know that I need a cell phone; not necessarily this one though. I'd be fine with a track phone or something."

"You did need this phone because without it I can't text or call you to know that you're safe, we can FaceTime, and you can easily find anything you need or want on the Internet," I opened the box for her, "Now would you like me to show you how to use it? My number is already programmed into it, and so is Sabrina's."

**_Gwen's POV:_**

I hadn't planned on listening to the conversation between Theodore and Mac, it just happened. Theodore tried to defend the fact that we weren't sleeping together and like a good friend, Mac told him that he could do better. It was true, Theodore could do so much better than me. I didn't want Theodore to leave me for any slut that opened her legs for him because believe it or not, I really liked and cared for him.

Even Sabrina thought I needed to take a leap of faith in my relationship with Theodore. He needed more from me and I wanted to give him more but I was afraid of getting hurt. What if after I gave him all of me, he left me high and dry? I couldn't take heartbreak again.

Theodore looked so excited about his gift to me. I always wanted an iPhone and the thought of having one seemed so surreal. Luxury gifts were never part of my plan. Everything I bought had a purpose.

"Do you like it?" Theodore asked hopefully, "We can find another color or phone if you don't."

I kissed him, "I love it, thank you."

"Good, so have you found a place to live yet?"

He knew I hadn't. Every room on campus for freshmen was full this semester. Apartments off campus were way too expensive, even if I had a new. great paying job; I needed to save. Sabrina offered to go half and half with me but I knew that she loved hanging with her roommate and I didn't want to come in between that. Kaitlyn tried to get me to move back in, to see more of Theodore no doubt, and I told her over my dead body. These past few nights, I had been sleeping on Sabrina's floor and I knew that her roommate, Zoe, was becoming annoyed with sharing some of her own, personal space.

"No," I admitted, "But I need to find a place soon."

"Just move in with me already!" he begged, "I've already talked it over with the guys, they are more than willing to share their space with you."

"This is your guy pad, I'm not intruding. Plus, what if we were to break up? I wouldn't feel comfortable living with you still. And we can't forget the major problem of where I would sleep."

Theodore groaned, "You're making this more difficult than it has to be. You move in with me and regardless of if we were dating or not, I wouldn't kick you out."

"You say that now," I pointed out.

"Are you planning on breaking up with me anytime soon?" Theodore smirked.

"I haven't decided yet," I tried to act as if his smirk didn't make my stomach do back handsprings.

He grinned and captured me into his arms, "Oh really? What if I beg you to stay and tell you that I would die without seeing your beautiful face anymore. Please don't ever leave me, I don't know how I could go on."

Giggling, I tried to climb out of his arms, "Lemme go Theodore!"

"Not until you move in with me."

"Never."

A tickling war began, Theodore easily overpowered me. He pinned my legs down with his and used his hands to tickle the rest of my body.

"Say it, say you'll move in with me," Theodore tickled my stomach.

In between gasps of laughter, I said, "Alright, alright! I'll move in with you!"

Satisfied, he stopped tickling me, "Perfect, now we'll go and get your stuff then we can figure out sleeping arrangements."

"I thought you had to study?"

He shrugged it off, "I'm fine with whatever grade I get."

The guys packed up my room in less than an hour and a half. Kaitlyn was thankfully not there or the situation would have been more awkward. Mac, Vince, Zack, and Theodore's other bodyguard whose name I constantly forget, made moving look like child's play.

It wasn't until eight o'clock that I had everything situated in Theodore's room. He made space for me in his closet and drawers. Unlike most girls, I didn't have hundreds of clothes; all of the guys seemed genuinely shocked. I was sitting in the main room watching television while Theodore studied for his test. He needed his space but he refused to admit it.

"Are you coming to dinner with us Gwen?" Mac shrugged his jacket on.

Vince and Mac went out of their way to make me feel part of their group and I appreciated that.

"Thanks, I think I'll wait for Theodore though."

"You two kids have fun," Vince winked at me.

I could feel myself blush, much to their amusement. They walked out laughing at my expense. I walked into Theodore's bedroom to see how far along he'd come with his homework.

"-Well I can't wait to meet him during Thanksgiving, that's if you two last," Theodore said to someone on the phone, "Yeah, I'm sure. Tell everyone I said hi. Bye, I love you Phoebe."

He grinned at me once he saw me at the door, "Hey, what're you up to?"

"Was that your sister?"

"Yeah, she has a new boyfriend. His name is Blaine, he works for my dad."

I sat next to him, "Why don't you think that they're going to last?"

"Because my sister is crazy," Theodore laughed, "There's no way anyone can keep up with her."

"We'll just have to wait and see. How's studying coming along?"

Theodore set his books on the ground, "Fine, come here."

I crawled next to him and cuddled into his chest.

"I'm so glad that you're here," Theodore kissed my hair.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

A moment of silence.

"Gwen?"

"Hmm?"

Theodore pulled my face away from his chest, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded.

He smiled, "Sleep with me tonight," noting my hesitance, Theodore shook his head, "Not like that, just sleep in the same bed as me tonight. I like having you here."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You're right, it's a great idea."

My boyfriend was a funny guy, "Fine."

"Your hair smells good."

I turned to kiss Theodore's neck, "You smell good all over."

He let out a small groan and tilted my head towards him. I let myself relax in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Theodore's hands rested on my hips, lightly massaging them. His hands travelled under my shirt and cupped my chest. Okay, that was fine. We weren't doing anything wrong. I let Theodore climb on top of me, never breaking our kiss. From above, I could feel his breathing quicken as our kisses became more intense. Maybe I could do this, maybe I co-. Theodore pinned my arms and I tried not to flinch or overreact but it brought back bad memories.

"Shit," Theodore pulled away, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

I nodded.

"Gwen, look at me," he tilted my head towards him.

I stared into his warm, beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry, please don't be mad."

"It's alright, it's not your fault."

"Then whose fault was it?"

That was a good question. Over the years I had heard it was my fault, or my parents, or even a higher power.

"No ones, I'm fine."

Understanding that I no longer wanted to talk about it, Theodore cuddled me back into his chest, "You're lying but when you want to talk about it, I'm ready to listen."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Teddy's POV:_**

Gwen fell asleep on my bed while we were watching a movie. I was giving her my bed so that she felt more at home. The couch had a pull out bed underneath it. I've slept on it before and it's comfortable, but not as comfortable as my bed. I didn't want Gwen to think I was taking advantage of the situation so I sucked it up and slept in the next room.

Around two in the morning I heard screaming coming from somewhere in the apartment. It wasn't just the simple screaming you heard when at an amusement park, this one was more painful to listen to. I immediately shot up from my spot and ran to check on Gwen. Mac and Vince both came out of their bedrooms with the same scared reaction that I had.

"What the fuck man?" Mac snapped, still half asleep.

Ignoring them, I opened the door to see Gwen thrashing around in my bed. She was having some type of nightmare or something because her face was full of anguish.

"Gwen baby, wake up," I shook her.

Her movements didn't settle down and neither did her yelling.

"Shut her up before the neighbors call the police," Vince turned the light on.

"Gwen, wake up, you're having a nightmare," I shook her, "It's alright, just open your eyes."

Scared green eyes stared at me.

"Hey, you alright?" I rubbed Gwen's face.

She was breathing heavily and her hair stuck to her face from sweat.

"Theodore?"

"I'm right here, you were having a nightmare."

Gwen turned to look at Vince and Mac in the corner, "I'm so sorry for waking you up."

They muttered that it was fine then walked out. Tears started pouring down her face as she hid in my chest.

"I'm so embarrassed. I woke everyone up and now your friends hate me," she sobbed.

"No they don't, sure you woke them up, but you didn't do it intentionally. Do you have these nightmares a lot?"

"Only when I don't take my medicine. Why didn't you wake me up?"

I rubbed her back like my mother used to do to me when I had nightmares. My father and Gwen might be more alike than I thought. My father would sometimes wake up in a screaming fit when I was younger but now they came rarely, if at all. During those times, my father would go downstairs and play the piano. I woulda sneak down and watch him sometimes.

"Wanna talk about what happened?" I laid Gwen back down.

She shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine just go," then she muttered, "Please."

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Gwen was gone before I woke up. She had slept peacefully through the night. I fell asleep watching Gwen around three in the morning. Her body was curled into mine and she allowed me to play with her hair until she fell asleep. I wanted to take a picture of Gwen while she slept. She looked so peaceful. God, I loved her.

I didn't want to be the crazy possessive boyfriend but where in the hell was Gwen? No note. No text. No voicemail. Oh please god did she have her phone with her? Or did she use Zack for transportation.

**Theodore:** Where r u?

Gwen: W/ Sabrina

**Theodore:** Did she pick you up?

Gwen: No. Zack dropped me off

Thank you Jesus. Zack was going to get a raise, a really big one.

**Theodore:** Ok. C u after work?

Gwen: Ya. Pick me up at seven

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was only ten in the morning. Nine hours to kill. In their usual spots, Mac and Vince sat playing video games.

"Morning," I waved at them.

Mac paused the game, "Dude, what was that last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend was screaming bloody murder at two in the morning! That's what I mean."

"She had a nightmare, that's all," I opened the refrigerator for milk, "Everyone gets them, now drop it. You're going to hurt her feelings if you bring it up. She's embarrassed and sorry for waking you guys up."

Mac frowned, "Is it going to be like this every night? I don't think I can handle listening to that."

Vince nodded his head in agreement.

"She'll be fine tonight."

No one knew if that was true or not. Zack drove me to my afternoon classes. I thanked him for taking Gwen to wherever she and Sabrina went. He simply nodded and then looked back to the road.

Whoever said college was hard obviously didn't understand the fact that its all down to a system. You study your heart out, slept, then study some more, party, go to class, and then study again. As long as you study, you'll get through everything. Take as many notes as you can during class. Befriend your professors, kiss major ass. And lastly, make sure you take time to be with friends or else you'll go crazy.

I acted like Mac and Vince annoyed me but in reality, they were my connection to the outside world. They didn't care if they had to go to class hungover, they loved having a good time. I met them my freshmen year at a fraternity party and we bonded over the fact that most of the guys had large, thick rods up their butts. Rooming with them my sophomore year was a no brainer. They had my back and I had theirs.

Classes droned on and by four o'clock, I was ready to leave. Zack picked me up and we headed back to my apartment.

"Thanks for taking Gwen today," I leaned forward, "I know she's not part of your job description but I really appreciate it."

"She was adamant about walking but I told her that you wouldn't like that."

"She's so goddamn independent that she refuses help from anybody," I shook my head, "Thanks though."

"Just doing my job."

The apartment had transformed into a large partying space in the family room, bar in the kitchen, and a stereo in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Mac, Vince, and our other friend Trey, were surveying their handiwork.

"Good, you can help us set up," Mac turned around.

"And before you decline to have anything to do with this party, just know that this may be the night you and Gwen get it on," Vince snorted.

Trey's jaw dropped, "You haven't slept with her yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no."

I knew that Vince and Mac wouldn't let out the secret that I was a virgin and I had no plans of letting anyone else know.

"We need a beer pong table," Trey shrugged me off, "I'm sure we have one back at the frat."

Beer pong was an easy opportunity for a mess. I didn't want or need any mess in the apartment.

"What if we brought an inflatable pool in? Wet T-shirt contests," Mac grinned.

The three of them slapped each others' backs and laughed.

"Just keep everyone out of my room. I still need to tell Gwen about this party."

"Why do you need to ask permission to have a party at your own apartment?" Trey frowned, "Your girl may be a ten point five but it sounds like she's keeping you from having fun. First no sex and now a party? What's next, no more Monday Night Football?"

Neither of them understood relationships. Tomorrow night at the party, each of them will probably hook up with at least two or three different girls and then have nothing to do with them later. I wasn't brought up like that, I respected the girls I was with.

"Whatever, just make sure everything is set up before I come back with Gwen."

**_Gwen's POV: _**

My new boss's name was Dr. Watson and I did absolutely nothing. He gave me a few assignments, like lab reports, and that was it. I should be thankful for this job but I literally sat there and sometimes bought him coffee for ten thousand dollars a month. I spent most of my time studying or doing research.

Theodore wasn't there to pick me up, but Zack was. There was no point in arguing with Zack about not driving me places. Like this morning when Sabrina and I went for coffee, which was only a ten minute walk from the apartment, Zack refused to let me walk. I tried to explain to him that I liked the exercise and that it was nice out but he gave me an intense stare that made me squirm and climb into the car.

At breakfast with Sabrina, I told her what happened last night. She was sympathetic, she knew how hard I tried to control my nightmares. Throughout most of my life, I was plagued by these nightmares and with the help of my sleeping pills, I was able to get through the night peacefully. It was embarrassing for me to wake up the whole apartment. I made sure I left before anyone else woke up.

The car ride to back to Theodore's was silent except for classical music up front. I played Subway Surfer on my iPhone to make the time go faster. This phone really did have more than one purpose.

"We're here," Zack said about twenty minutes later.

"Thank you," I pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

He shook his head, "You don't need to pay me."

"Do you have kids?"

He nodded.

"Well put it in their college fund or go pick up some flowers for your wife or go grab a bite to eat. I just don't feel right taking rides from you and you're not my driver."

Zack sat quietly for a minute, "Alright, thank you."

Satisfied, I climbed out onto the sidewalk and entered the foyer of the building. It was Thursday so that meant that Theodore should be home by now. Mac, Vince, and another guy stood in the living room moving around a wooden table.

"Hey guys," I waved.

They all waved back.

"Teddy's in his bedroom, if you're looking for him," Vince smirked.

Blushing, I brushed past them. I could hear them laughing as I entered Theodore's bedroom. He was sound asleep on his bed, surrounded by his books. It was because of me that he was so tired. If I hadn't woken him up, he wouldn't have been so exhausted.

Carefully, I removed the books from the bed and placed them on his desk. I was heading out when Theodore groaned.

"Gwen?" Theodore sat up, "Shit. I'm sorry, I fell asleep and forgot to pick you up."

"It's fine," I sat on the edge of the bed, "Zack was there. I didn't mean to wake you."

He pulled me towards him. I was becoming used to Theodore's delicious smelling cologne. I wanted to thank whoever bought it for him.

"How was work?" Theodore snuggled into my head.

I never complained about being bored at work, "Good. What're the guys doing outside?"

"Setting up for a party."

"Are you staying for it?" I tugged on his shirt.

"Do you want to stay for it?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "It could be fun."

Theodore paused for a moment then climbed on top of me. I stared up at his pale blue eyes and my heart skipped a beat. There was nothing more on this planet than to be with him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he let out a growl. I could feel him becoming stiff and it led to a burning sensation between my thighs.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Theodore's POV:_**

I stared down at Gwen with shocked eyes.

"What?"

Her face became red as a tomato, "Nothing."

She scooted from underneath me with shaky hands.

"Wait," I grabbed her arm, "You love me?"

Gwen wiped tears from her eyes,"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, it slipped."

"I love you too," I blurted.

Gwen winced, "You don't have to say it back."

"I know that, I wanted to. Gwen, I've been in love with you since the very first day but I didn't want to move too fast. I want you to trust me and I'll wait however long it takes for you to give me all of you."

"Thank you," Gwen kissed my cheek.

"So you love me, huh?" I grinned.

She failed to keep the smile off of her face, "I might."

"Does this mean I can say it to you however many times I want to? Like when we wake up and in between classes and when we hang up on the phone?"

"That's a lot. How about once a day, at the most."

I laughed, "Twice a day at the least."

"Why do you love me?" Gwen became serious, "I know I'm hard to love and you could have your choice of girls."

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's no one that compares to you? And so what about the other girls? They want me to chase after them and for some guys, that's fun. It's straightforward with you. I don't have to beat around the bush with you. You tell me how you feel, even if you're scared that it might offend me," I pull her onto my lap, "Gwen, you make me extremely happy. The way I feel about you is crazy and yet, I can't stop. I'm yours for however long you'll have me."

She played with her fingers, "Even if I don't have sex with you?"

"Even if you don't have sex with me," I kiss her forehead, "Just having you in the same room as me is enough."

"What do we do when it becomes not enough?"

I glared at her, "You're making this really hard. Do I need to ask you to marry me or something because I gladly will."

"No!" Gwen's eyes widened, "I'm not ready for that big of a commitment. I get it, you love me. I don't understand why or how but you truly do love me."

I took the chance to kiss her cheeks, then her eyelids, then her lips, and then her neck.

"Theodore," she sighed.

I brought our bodies closer together, I couldn't stand any more space between us. Gwen pulled the collar of my t-shirt down with her hands and placed small kisses along my collarbone. Next came off her shirt and then mine and then my pants and then her pants. All we had left were our undergarments.

"We don't have to do this," I whispered.

I wanted to do this. Oh I wanted to do this so bad. I couldn't control myself around Gwen and she wasn't making it easier for either of us.

"We should stop but I don't want to," her voice was shaky, "There's some stuff you still don't know about me. I want you to know everything about me."

"Alright, but you need to put a shirt on and some pants because I can't control myself with you being being almost naked."

Gwen grinned, "Soon, I promise."

I groaned into her shoulder, "Okay, okay."

We dressed back into our clothes silently. I held Gwen's hand as we walked out to where the guys were sitting.

"That didn't take too long," Trey said.

Trey didn't know I was a virgin and I planned to keep it that way.

"Are you hungry?" I turned to Gwen.

She shrugged, "I could eat. Can Sabrina and Bret come with us?"

"Of course. I'll wait while you get your coat," I kissed her cheek.

"I don't need a coat."

The temperature was going to drop down to fifty-three. I wasn't going to chance her getting sick.

"You might get cold during dinner," Gwen stared at me, "Please just go and get a jacket."

"Fine, I'll go get my jacket," Gwen rolled her eyes.

I watched the guys tilt their heads to see Gwen's ass, which looked great in her skinny jeans.

"Stop looking at her ass," I growled at them.

Trey laughed, "You've got one hell of a girl there."

"Yeah I do."

**_Gwen's POV:_**

I could feel all four guys watching me as I walked out of the room. Most girls would feel cocky knowing how many guys wanted her but it made me feel like a piece of walking trash.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said to Theodore after grabbing my jacket.

* * *

I had another nightmare in the middle of the night but this one was more of a memory.

"No daddy, please don't," I covered my face.

He stumbled towards me with a bottle in his hand, "You stupid fucking bitch! Do you know how much money you've cost me?"

"I'm sorry."

Whack. My head throbbed as the pain from my father's slap. I tried to hold back my tears.

"Get back up there and pray I meet the quota tonight or I swear to god you'll regret it."

I passed by my mother who sat in a drunken stupor on our couch. She did nothing to help me. I walked into the room my father gave to his clients and cringed at the guy waiting for me on the bed. I've had him before, he liked it really rough.

"You're wasting my time. Come here," he beckoned me.

I tried to convince myself that this would all be over soon. Someone would come and save me and I would be set free. My grandmother lived a few hours away and when she came, my parents pretended to love me. The moment she left, everything went back to normal. Their constant arguing, the abuse, the drugs, and the pimping. I just wanted it all to stop.

"Lie down," he ordered me while unzipping his own pants.

If I closed my eyes, sometimes I could pretend that I was some place warm. My grandmother would be there and we would live in this huge house on the ocean.

The man rammed into me and I muffled a scream.

Picture grandmother's smiling face and ignore the greasy man on top of you, I told myself.

"You sure are rigid," the man growled, "I didn't pay your daddy to have sex with a piece of cardboard."

"I'm sorry."

Smack. His hand came down on the same side of my face that my father slapped me before.

The man climbed off of me and used my shirt and then my underpants to tie me to the bed. I watched him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Open your mouth like the good little whore that you are," the man straddled my chest.

The weight of his body weighed me down but I opened my mouth like he instructed. He grabbed my head and guided himself inside of me. I let out a gag as his manhood touched the back of my throat.

"You're a cock sucking bitch, aren't ya?" the man moved my head roughly back and forth.

Accidentally, I bit down. This forced the man to hold my throat and nearly choke me with his length half way down my throat. I thought he was going to kill me by suffocation.

"You gonna bite me again?"

I shook my head no.

"Good, now make my cock feel good," he instructed me.

As he came, he refused to pull out of my mouth, making me choke on his come.

"Good girl," he gave one of my boobs a squeeze.

I should be used to this by now but I still hated it. How could people do something this vile to another person and feel okay with it?

The man, whose name I remembered to be Dave, leaned over to grab his belt. I stared at it in fear of what he might to do me with it. Dave flipped me over. Oh god, please don't. Smack! I flinched at the now sore spot on my rear.

"You like this kinky stuff, don't you?" Dave whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head, in fear of what he may do if I said no. His belt came down and down on my behind until it was red and sore. I couldn't help it, I began to cry. Dave untied my wrists and lifted me up.

"Why are you crying?" he tilted his head.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Did I hurt you?"

Again, I shook my head.

"Then suck it up and take it like a whore," he threw me down.

I felt the back of the headboard smack the back of my head as I went down. Dave rolled on a condom and grinned at me. He held my legs up before ramming deep inside of me. His head fell back as he took what he wanted from me. I closed my eyes again and pretended that this wasn't happening.

Dave's hands squeezed my boobs and then inside my butt.

"Damn this feels good," he groaned.

Daddy please come save me.

I bit my lip as Dave held me still and came. Thinking he was finally done, I tried to climb off of the bed.

"Where do you think you're growing pretty lady?" Dave pulled me towards him, "Did I say I was done?"

I shook my head. Dave flipped me around and reached for his belt again.

"You'll be punished."

Fifteen whips later, Dave stopped, his breath was heavy.

"You ever been fucked from behind?" Dave traced a circle on my back.

I nodded my head.

"Good, so this shouldn't hurt so much."

But it did. I couldn't even hold back a sob as he rammed into me over and over again. An involuntary orgasm took over my body.

"Oh so the little slut likes it from behind, does she?" Dave laughed.

He became more and more excited, deepening his thrusts and increasing his pressure.

"I'm gonna come in your sweet little behind."

I could feel him come inside of me. He wasn't the first one of my father's clients to do this and unfortunately he wouldn't be the last.

"What should we do next?"

I shot up from underneath Theodore's arm. I could feel the sweat clinging to my body. Theodore turned over in his sleep but said nothing. Carefully crawling out of bed, I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and hoodie then crept out the door.

Running had always been there for me at night. I ran to get away from my problems, my parents, my fears. This night was no different.

I ran towards campus housing to Sabrina's dorm. She knew more than most people about my past and it was times like these that I leaned on her. I knocked on her door, praying that I didn't wake anyone else up.

"What the hell!" I heard someone yell from inside her room.

"Shut up and get the door."

"No you get it."

Sabrina's angry face appeared from behind the door and her face softened when she saw that it was me.

"Have you been running?" Sabrina frowned again.

I nodded and broke down into tears in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sabrina's POV:**_

Gwen was still sleeping on the floor when I woke up. Her quiet sobs through the night almost made me call my father to come and check up on her. I knew it had been a while since Gwen had an appointment with him; maybe she should start going again. With Teddy.

Gwen was more than likely not going to classes today. It was already eleven in the afternoon and she showed no signs of waking.

I pulled her blanket over her tiny frame and sighed. All morning Gwen's phone had been vibrating. I knew it was Teddy. He was next to call on my list. I walked out to the hallway and called my father.

"Hey sweetheart," he answered.

"Hi daddy, are you with a patient?" I bit at my cuticles.

"Nope, I'm free this afternoon."

"It's about Gwen."

Back when I first met her, my father wouldn't tell me any personal information about Gwen. I worked in my father's office over the summer and Gwen walked in to schedule an appointment.

"Hi, uhm, is this Dr. Breon's office?" she walked in.

"Yeah, can I help you?" I was busy texting Brett, my boyfriend.

"I was told to come here by my previous doctor."

Brett was pissing me off, something he was very good at. Huffing, I looked up at her.

"Alright, the doctor will be right with you."

After the appointment, Gwen came out wiping away tears. People might mistake me for a bitch or an airhead based on what I looked like but I wasn't. But it also didn't take a genius to figure out that Gwen was crying from a hard session with my father. My father was good at his job, he fixed people. I was about to go on my lunch break and couldn't leave her alone; she looked so alone.

"Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? My treat," I offered.

She shook her head, "No thanks."

"It's either you come with me or I get my father."

That was the moment we became best friends. I was the only one Gwen trusted to tell her secrets to and in my opinion, she needed to tell Theodore so that he could understand what she has been through. He liked her so much and I knew that he would never hurt her like the other guys in her life. Gwen needed someone, everyone needed someone.

My father said that he was going to prescribe stronger medication for Gwen and told me to pick it up later in the afternoon. I was so lucky to have a father like him.

Next, I called Theodore. Gwen's phone was blowing up half the night and this morning with texts from him. I was an optimistic person who believed that love conquered all.

"Sabrina? Is Gwen with you?" Teddy answered.

Yeah, he was the guy for her.

"Yeah, she came over in the middle of the night."

"Of course she did. She'd rather go and talk to anyone but me and explain what the fuck is going on in her life," his tone was unnaturally bitter.

"You need to give her a chance to explain herself. Gwen's past is," I began to say.

"Yeah, yeah, so I've heard. Look, I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't let her leave."

Theodore hung up the phone, he was probably already on his way over. She was going to kill me.

_**Teddy's POV:**_

I was getting sick and tired of this. Gwen was always running away from me without giving me an explanation. I deserved an explanation! I get it, she was messed up from her parents going to jail, but she needed to move on. With me. I'm here and in love with her.

Sabrina was gone by the time Zack dropped me off. He was still brooding over the fact that Gwen got past him.

The door was unlocked, I will have to tell Sabrina about how unsafe that is. Gwen was sitting on Sabrina's bed, using a laptop. Her hair was in a beautiful but sloppy bun and she was wearing shorts and a Harvard t-shirt. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and froze when she saw it was me.

"What're you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"The question is what are you doing here? I've been trying to call you but you refused to answer my phone calls. I woke up to find you gone in the middle of the night!"

She sat silently.

"Nothing to say?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry is something you say to someone after their dog dying, not when you run out on them during the night."

Nothing.

"I get it that your parents left you and went to jail but just because they left doesn't mean I'm going to."

Gwen's eyes hardened, "It's not about that."

"Then tell me what it's about!" I threw my hands in the air, "I don't know how much longer I can date someone who doesn't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, there's just a lot of stuff you don't know about me and I want to tell you but-.."

Stupidly I blurted, "I know that your parents are in jail for rape charges, endangering a child, drugs, theft, and assault!"

She paled, "Who told you that?"

"I had Zack look up some stuff," I muttered.

Gwen's eyes flashed with anger, "Why would you do that?"

"Because you refused to let me in."

"Did you ever think there was a reason why I never told you about my past? Did you ever think that maybe you should just let me tell you on my own? Did you ever think 'hey, I'm dating this girl who told me from the beginning that she was screwed up and maybe I should listen to her?'"

I watched Gwen shake with more rage that I've ever seen her have. Gone was my soft spoken Gwen, now replaced with a stronger, more confident Gwen. All I could think about was how bad I wanted to kiss her. When I advanced towards her, she glared at me.

"I think you should go."

Shaking my head, I took anther step closer, "Not until you tell me what's so wrong with you that you don't even think you're worthy of love."

"Fine," she snapped, "Since you decided to go digging through my past history and think you know everything, let me fill in the blanks. From the time I was thirteen my father used to sell me to his friends and dealers just for drug money. They would do the most vile things to me. They'd beat me, they'd rape me, and sometimes they'd just tied me up for the hell of it. And guess what? My parents did nothing to help me. No matter how many times I screamed and cried, all they cared about was their precious drug money. So there, that's what Zack forgot to tell you."

Tears were slowly trickling down Gwen's face as she stared at me with disgust.

"I didn't know."

Gwen let out a small laugh, "Well now you do. So now that you got what you wanted, get the fuck out of here and don't come back. I never want to see you again."

"Gwen," I reached out for her.

She shook her head at me, "I knew this wasn't going to work out but I lied to myself and made up this stupid fantasy that we would actually be together and my past would go away. Silly of me to think that you and I could ever work out. I'll get Sabrina and Brett to get my stuff from your place."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to. I'm sorry for trusting you enough to actually believe that you were different and that you loved me."

"I do love you!"

She shook her head again, "Just leave okay? I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" I could hear my voice crack.

Gwen's dark green eyes clouded over, "Goodbye Theodore."

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Sabrina came back to find me sobbing in her bed.

"Gwen?"

"Why did you tell him I was here? All of this is your fault!" I yelled at her.

She sat down next to me, "What happened?"

"I told him everything, that's what happened. I didn't want to but he kept pressuring me! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," I turned away from her, "I'll be out by later this afternoon."

"You're being ridiculous," she turned me back around, "Teddy loves you no matter what happened in your past. You're making excuses not to love him and I get it, you're scared but you can't keep pushing people away. Gwen, you're my best friend and I hate seeing you like this. You need to let Teddy in, he's a good guy."

When I opened my mouth to protest, Sabrina cut me off, "I'll give you a day, tops, to cry and let everything out but you're going to go back to Teddy's because I know that he loves you and he wants to take care of you."

Nodding, I turn away, "I'm going back to sleep."

Sabrina kissed my hair, "I'm just a phone call away."

I stayed holed up in Sabrina's room all night either crying or sleeping. My one secret was out to the guy I love. Well, loved. We couldn't be together any longer. He knew about my past and he would try and forget it but he never will. He'll be disgusted by the very sight of me and I wouldn't blame him.

Sabrina refused to get my things from Theodore's and that sucked because everything I needed was there. My sleeping pills, my clothes, and my heart. How could I forget to bring my sleeping pills? The nightmares were already going through my head while I slept. It was a memory of the first time my father sold me to his friends for money.

I knew my parents weren't like normal parents. They never came to my dance recitals or parent teacher conferences or allowed people to sleep over at our house. There were times where I would come back and find them tweaked or passed out from whatever they used or took that day. My parents embarrassed me. Other kids at my school didn't have to be ashamed of where they came from.

Anyways, it happened for the first time when I was almost thirteen. I remembered my father easing me into a room where two of his poker buddies were sitting. They handed my father a couple of hundreds and then my father left me alone. I edged to the wall, wanting to get away as fast as I could from them. Both men smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol. Jack Daniels to be exact.

The younger one, who had to be at most twenty-three, crouched down in front of me. He had brown eyes, tattoos, a cut under his right eyebrow, brown hair, and was average height and weight.

"You're really beautiful. Did your dad tell you that?" he petted my hair.

I shook my head, waiting for my dad to come back and save me. The older one, who had to be at least twenty-seven, growled something to his partner. I was lifted into the air and placed at the head of the bed to sit and watch the two guys argue.

"Can I please go?" I whispered.

Their attention turned toward me.

"You'll go when we're finished, got it kid?"

That shut me up. The younger one made sure the door was locked while the older one slipped his pants off and came towards me. I remembered not realizing what was going on until the older, stronger one forced himself inside of me. I remember the pain being so severe that I screamed out for my dad.

"Shut her up!" the younger one came towards the bed.

"I'm trying!"

By trying, he really meant choking me until I couldn't get any air into my throat.

"Are you going to scream anymore?" the guy asked.

He had cruel brown eyes that scared me so I nodded. The pain continued but not for much longer but it was still enough to make me cry. His friend was surprisingly less gentle, I thought he would be a good guy. Something was seriously wrong with them. Who enjoyed fucking a thirteen year old girl against her will?

After they were both done screwing me twice each, they left me alone. My mother came in and cleaned me up and brought me food. She refused to look me in my eyes. It was then and there that I realized how alone I was in this world.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Teddy's POV: _**

The last time I had been this drunk was graduation night. My friends made it their mission for me to get laid that night but even drunk I knew better than to sleep with some faceless girl just to get my dick wet. So instead of giving in to my friends requests, I remained abstinent. Tonight might be a different story.

Once Mac and Vince found out that Gwen broke up with me, they made it their goal to find a replacement. Girls whose names I would forget by tomorrow, came up to me in hopes of getting me to sleep with them. The girl in front of me, Tara, was laying across the kitchen counter and waiting for me to take kick her stomach and take the lime from her mouth. Mac and Vince stood behind me, along with everyone else, cheering me on.

When I finally gave in to their chants, the whole party went wild. Tara slid off the counter and brought our mouths together. All I could taste was the lime that had been in her mouth. She led me to my bedroom like she owned the place and shut the behind her. I stumbled backward onto the bed and Tara used that as the go ahead to kneel in front of me and began to unbuckle my jeans.

"You don't really have to do this," I slurred.

"I know I don't, but I want to," she said truthfully.

Leaning back, I tried to relax my body as Tara slowly started to jack me off. I closed my eyes and pretended that she was Gwen. My sweet Gwen. I ruined everything with her and now she was never going to talk to me again. She was the girl for me and as soon as she realizes it, the sooner we can get back together.

The amount of hatred in her eyes was something new for me. It haunted me. I needed to make this right, starting with telling Tara to fuck off.

"Tar-," even though I tried not to, but I let out a small moan as she slipped me down her throat.

Obviously a pro at this, Tara continued sucking me off. This was wrong, I needed to go and find Gwen and beg her to take me back.

I wanted this to be Gwen. I wanted to be intimate with her in every way. I envision Gwen's mouth on me right now and I almost came right then and there. I didn't know if I was still dreaming or not but Gwen's sweet face appeared.

"What the fuck?" Tara screeched.

Okay, not a dream. I refastened my jeans but the damage was done; Gwen saw. Her lip quivered before running out. Tara went for my zipper but I pushed her away to go and find Gwen. Mac and Vince, who were very drunk, came over and wrapped their arms around me.

"How does it feel man? You're no longer part of the V-team," Vince laughed.

I shrugged them off, "I am still part of it. Gwen came into the room, I need to find her."

"Rough," Mac winced, "Did she see anything?"

I nodded, "Everything."

"Double ouch."

"I need to go and find her."

As fast as I possibly could, I ran outside to look for Gwen.

**_Gwen's POV:_**

I knew I shouldn't have come but Sabrina refused to go and get my stuff. Seeing Theodore with ... Well I don't know who it was but I assumed she was a whore to make myself feel better.

Why're you jealous? You broke up with him, I told myself. See how easily he moved on?

Sabrina let me borrow her car to drive over and I was thankful to be able to get the hell out of there. Okay, calm down, I breathed. On the drive back to campus I drove in silence and tried to refrain from crying. It was hard but I managed to subdue any emotions regarding what I just saw.

In the room, Brett and Sabrina were cuddling and watching a movie. She frowned when I opened the door but her frown immediately turned into sympathy as she took a closer look at me.

"I thought you two would work it out."

"I walked in and he was getting it on with some whore," I dead panned.

Brett paused the movie, "That's my cue to leave. I'm gonna go hang out at the frat."

"Don't leave on my account," I insisted, "I didn't mean to intrude."

He shrugged, "It's fine, she's mine tomorrow though."

Brett winked at me on his way out. Sabrina saw the wink and threw a shoe at him.

"So what happened?" Sabrina asked.

I say across from her on the bed and told her the mortifying story. Sabrina didn't say anything until I finished my story.

"Maybe you misinterpreted the situation. Maybe he was telling her a story and that's why she was sitting before him."

I shot her a look, "Unless the story involved her mouth on his dick, I didn't interpret anything wrong. I knew we wouldn't work out but you persisted and look how that turned out."

"Everyone makes mistakes Gwen," she patted my hand, "Like Brett? He had sex with another girl when we broke up for less than two days. I forgave him because I love him just like you love Teddy. Relationships are all about compromise and communication. You can't honestly believe Teddy intentionally wanted to hurt you. The boy loves you so much and he's probably killing himself over the fact that he screwed it up for some trashy skank."

I laughed through my tears, "It doesn't mean that it still hurts to see him with someone else."

"Give him a chance to explain."

Sabrina let me crash in her dorm again for the night and brought me my new medicine prescribed by her father. I should probably schedule another appointment with him soon.

Early the next morning, I heard hushed voices from the other side of the dorm door. Sabrina's distinctive girly voice was easily identifiable, but I couldn't tell who she was talking to.

"Just give her some space," I heard her say.

Whoever she was talking to said something that angered her.

"I'm all for team Gwenodore but ..."

The dorm door barged open and I immediately pretended to still be asleep.

"See, she's still sleeping," Sabrina whispered, "I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Tell her I need to see her and explain everything. She can try and hide but we will speak about this."

The door shut behind Theodore as he stormed out.

"I know you're awake," Sabrina said.

I peeked at her through one eyelid, "Morning."

She shook her head, "You're going to have to talk to him eventually. What're you going to say to him?"

"I can't see him again. All I see whenever I think of him is him and that girl."

"Do you remember what I told you last night about forgiveness?" Sabrina asked, "I just really think-."

"Well I don't really give a flying fuck what you think," I snapped at her, "Tell it to somebody who cares!"

Sabrina's expression showed how hurt she was, "Fine, I'll see you later."

I didn't mean to snap at my one and only friend, it was easier for me to push people away than to let them in. That was an excuse and I knew it but that was all I had. Yeah, yeah, pushing people away will only make you more alone but sometimes I needed to be alone. If not to wallow in self pity then to at least sit back and figure out where my life was going.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Gwen's POV:_**

It was a solid two full week before Theodore caught up to me. I knew his schedule and the places he liked to visit so it wasn't that hard avoiding him. Sabrina was still mad at me and decided to stay with Brett and gave me her room to stay in. I needed to apologize, especially since it was me that was wrong, not her. But I was too stubborn and selfish and heartbroken to think correctly now.

Rumor had it, Theodore and Tara, the girl who got on her knees so easily for him, were now together. It wasn't my place to be angry or hurt but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous that he had moved on while I was miserable. My life was robotic -sleep, school, work, study, and repeat. The medicine Sabrina's father prescribed for me were alright, no more nightmares, and he gave me something for anxiety.

Theodore was waiting for me outside of Sabrina's dorm room the Friday before Thanksgiving. I was staying with Sabrina's family, well if she still wants me to, during the four day break.

"Hey," I muttered when I saw Theodore.

"Can I come in?" he gestured at the door.

Nodding, I shakily opened the door. I prayed that Zoe was still studying in the room, she wasn't.

"Do you want something to drink?" I offered.

At the same time Theodore said, "I miss you."

We stood awkwardly watching one another, I was the first one to break eye contact.

"Look at me," he pleaded, "I'm miserable without you and you keep ignoring my calls and texts!"

"Tara isn't keeping you company?" I involuntarily snapped.

Theodore frowned, "What're you talking about?"

"I know what I saw so don't go and try to lie about it!"

"She meant nothing! I only tolerated her because I was drunk and you refused to be in the same room as me. I've been trying to give you space to think and figure out what you need to but I am hopelessly in love with you. There's no other girl I want to be with, there's no other girl that makes me feel the way you do, and there's no other girl who I love as much as I love you. You're scared and you have every right to be but I'll wait however long you need; just don't shut me out."

I blinked away tears that stung my eyes, "I don't want to argue with you and I love you too but..."

"But nothing! You want to be with me and I want to be with you, what's stopping us?" Theodore's hands were clutching my arms.

"I can't be with you right now! You think it's me that you want but it's not," I finally cried, "Us being together is not a good thing right now."

"Then when will it be?"

With Theodore's beautiful blue eyes trained on me, I felt an overwhelming urge to lean up and kiss him. Without a doubt, he was the only boy who made me feel this loved and special. He didn't deserve to be strung along like this anymore.

"We can't do this anymore Theo, we just can't."

"No!" he yelled, "I'm going to fight for you whether you want me to or not. I'm not giving up on us because I know that we're supposed to be together. I'll give you the space you want for now but after break, you and I are going to be together."

"Theodore...-"

His eyes showed not to mess with him, "Say it. Say we'll be together after break or else I'm not leaving."

"I can't make promises."

"Gwen..."

I nodded my head, "Okay, after break its you and me."

Theodore tilted my head up to his and planted a soft yet firm kiss on my lips, "I love you Gwendolyn, I love you so much."

"I love you too Theodore," I snuggled into his chest.

"Want to hang out, as friends? We can watch a movie or something."

"Is that such a great idea for right now?" I questioned him, my head still buried in his chest.

"It's a perfect idea. You can come over, we'll send Zack to get a pizza or Chinese food, and we can cuddle," he kissed my hair.

"Just friends though, right?" I stared up at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Just friends."

_**Teddy's POV: **_

Just friends? If that's what Gwen needed to believe then sure, we were "just friends" for now. I sent Zack out to get some Chinese food while Gwen and I watched 500 Days of Summer. Being this close to Gwen and not being able to touch her was killing me. Maybe just a touch? I tested her reaction by wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She rearranged herself so that she was leaning into my arms. Oh god, she smelled so good. I took the chance to push a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Gwen paused the movie and frowned at me, "Are you even watching the movie?"

"Yeah," I lied, "It's really good."

"What game are they playing right now?"

I turned towards the screen, the two characters were sitting in a park, "They're people watching."

"No," she smirked, "They're playing the Penis Game."

Not what I expected, alright. Thankfully, Zack texted me to say that he was here with the food. I went out to grab the bag of food from him.

"Is this all for you?" Zack eyed me suspiciously.

"No, Gwen is in there."

I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me or not but I swore that Zack smiled, "Oh, good."

He left me to return to his room or whatever he did when he wasn't with me. I brought the food back to Gwen and paused the movie so that we could eat.

"Two shrimp egg rolls, fried dumplings, and sesame chicken for you," I handed her her meal, "Two vegetable egg rolls, chicken lo mien, and chicken wings for me."

Gwen surprised me by grabbing one of my chicken wings off of my plate, "Thank you."

"What're you doing, that's mine!" I fought a grin.

"I only told you to order that so I could have some," she bit into the chicken wing, "Thank you."

"You're lucky you're so adorable," I shook my head, "I was really looking forward to my wings."

"There're five wings in there! You wouldn't be able to eat them all plus the other stuff you ordered," Gwen shrugged, "I'm helping you out."

"Thanks for caring so much about me."

Gwen grinned, "That's my job."

How could anyone hurt a girl like her? The things that she told me before kicking me out were horrifying. I wanted to kick anyone's ass who dared to hurt her. Gwen was the epitome of perfection. I had half the mind to go and find whoever hurt her and kill them but since Gwen's parents were in jail, who else could I go after?

"Why're you frowning?"

I looked up at Gwen, "Huh?"

"You're frowning," she pointed out.

Clearing my throat, I looked away from her, "I was just trying to remember if I handed in a paper to one of my teachers."

"Now you're lying."

"No I'm not."

Gwen glared at me, "Tell me whatever you're thinking about."

Gwen's face showed no mercy.

"It's just," I cleared my throat again, "I don't understand why you're parents let those guys do those things to you."

She froze, "Why're you thinking about that?"

"I love you that's why," I spat out, "The fact that someone hurt you, it pisses me off."

"It was a long time ago," Gwen whispered, "There's nothing to do about it except move on."

"You're so strong, I don't know how you do it," I shook my head, "I know you don't like to talk about it but tell me about some of it. I just, I just need to know."

"Like what?"

"How long did it go on for?"

Gwen shifted her gaze, "About four and a half years."

I clenched my jaw, "How many of them?"

"Theodore..."

My head snapped up, "How many?"

"I lost count after fifty."

The amount of anger that was building up inside was dangerous, "You said that your grandmother got you out of there. What took her so long?"

"Whenever she came around, my parents acted as if nothing was wrong. They didn't argue, that much, their friends didn't come around, they didn't use drugs, it was unusually bearable. Then one day she showed up unannounced and she saw my father slap me to the ground. My grandmother may have been old but she was in shape. She rushed in and saw everything. The drugs, the bottles, one of my dad's customers; everything."

I threw my food in the bag, I was no longer hungry.

"Don't be upset, it was out of your control. You didn't know me and I didn't know you," Gwen took my hands, "I know that if you knew me you would have tried to help and that's what makes you you."

"How aren't you angry?" I stared at her, "You should be angry!"

Gwen chewed at her lip, "If I was to stay angry, I wouldn't be able to move on. It sucked when it happened and I was angry then but I went to doctors who helped me move on."

"And your nightmares?"

"They're just memories of what happened."

"My father has those types of nightmares sometimes," I told her, "His mother wasn't a good mother and he relives those memories like you do."

Gwen threw her food out too, "You're the only person I've opened up about this to except for my doctors, Sabrina, and my grandmother. You're the only person who I want to tell my story to."

"I love you so much Gwen," I pulled her face closer to mine, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again."

"I know you won't Theo," Gwen sat down in my lap, "I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

I closed my eyes and brought Gwen into a tight hug, "I never want to lose you again, you hear me?"

Gwen stared up at me with her big, beautiful green eyes, "Make love to me."

I stared down at Gwen, "What?"

"I want you to make love to me, I don't want to wait anymore."

"I don't want to do it like this, it's not right," I said, "You deserve to have flowers and romance."

"Theodore, I don't want that, I just want to be with you," she made a grab for my zipper, "I'm ready."

"Gwen, please," I tried to use what little willpower I had whenever I was around her, "We can't."

Gwen lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground, "Just relax."

I groaned as she trailed kisses all over my neck and then my bare chest. Gwen's fingers worked my zipper open and she squeezed me through the fabric. Being with Tara didn't feel anything like this. I was about to embarrass myself and come before this even started.

"Jesus Gwen," I flipped her underneath me, "You make me feel so good."

Gwen brought me down to her mouth and kept me there with her arms. I felt so at ease with her right now. Pulling away, I moved Gwen's sweatpants downward.

"What're you doing?" she propped herself up on her elbows.

I may have never gotten my dick wet but I did get my mouth wet once or twice before. I yanked Gwen's thong down with my eyes trained on her before putting my mouth on her sex. Her eyes rolled back as I sunk my tongue in between her folds.

I then took a big lollypop lick from the bottom of her sex to the top and repeated several times.

Gwen moaned heavy and dug her fingers into my shoulders. It hurt but I didn't care and continued. I licked her more and then started focusing in on her clitoris, especially right there on the top left hand side of it, the place that seemed to drive her wild. When I began sucking her clit, she let out a loud moan.

I slid a finger into her depth, and flicked my tongue from side-to-side on Gwen's clit quickly. Another finger probed deeper into her as I sucked on Gwen's clit and swilled it around with my tongue. Jayanna's moans were becoming louder, longer, and closer together.

"Holy shit Teddy," her voice was just above a whisper but it sounded like she was screaming it.

I smiled, because this was the first time I heard her use that word. She started to quiver as he sucked it harder then began to lick it again, harder and faster while gripping her from behind. Finally she lunged her head forward then let out a final moan.

I could feel her gushing on my face. When she was done shaking and coming, I leaned up and kissed her on her neck and moved higher.

"How was it?" I breathed.

Gwen was trying to catch her breath, "I thought you said you were a virgin?"

"I am," I played with her hoodie's strings, "I've never been inside a girl."

"With Teddy Jr.?" Gwen grabbed me inside of my pants.

"After break, it's you and me," I kissed Gwen's forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Theodore's POV:_**

I wasn't looking forward to being away from Gwen any longer. When I suggested that she should meet my family over the break, she declined. No matter how hard I tried to convince her, she felt like she was imposing in on "family time." So instead of coming to Seattle with me, she was spending Thanksgiving with Sabrina's family. I had even offered to pay for everyone's ticket!

Taylor was waiting for me when I landed, it felt so good to see a familiar face. Wasting no time, I gave him a tight hug that made him slightly uncomfortable. Even after all of these years, he refused to see me as more than his employer's son. That of course wasn't the case when it came to Phoebe, everyone loved Phoebe. I'm man enough to admit that sometimes I became jealous of my younger sister. Social skills came easily for her. There wasn't a person who she couldn't charm with her bubbly attitude and charming smile that she used to deceit my parents from time to time. All throughout high school and now college, my parents put more emphasis on my education rather than on my social life. It wasn't all that bad, but still... It would've been nice to be able to slack off like Phoebe did and not have to worry if I was making my parents proud or not.

No one was home when I walked inside the house. Taylor went to pick my father up from a business meeting downtown, Phoebe was at school, and my mother was still at work. This gave me enough time to shower, settle in, and call Gwen. Since it was four o'clock here, that meant it was seven o'clock in New York.

"Hello?" Gwen answered.

"What're you wearing?" I laid back on my bed.

Gwen laughed, "A hoodie and sweatpants."

"I bet you look beautiful in them right now."

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as looking beautiful," she mumbled.

"Will you just take a compliment?"

She sighed, "I guess so. What're you doing right now?"

"Hanging out, missing you," I admitted, "The offer still stands on you coming over."

"I'm with Sabrina, you know I can't leave her. She needs me right now, she broke up with Brett."

"I need you too though. I need you to be sleeping next to me, I need you to kiss me, I need you to make me laugh."

"You'll be back before you know it," Gwen blew me off.

"And when I get back we'll be together," I grinned.

Silence.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"When I get back we'll be together," I repeated.

"You still want to be with me?" Gwen's voice was barely audible.

"Of course I want to be with you, why wouldn't I want to be?"

"It's just that after everything that happened and what I told you about my past, I wouldn't blame you for not wanting anything to do with me."

Sitting up, I prepared myself to pour my heart and soul out to the girl I loved, "Listen here Gwen because I'm not going to repeat myself: I want to be with you. Everything that happened in your past was in your past, not present. You didn't choose any of those things, you were forced. You don't have to be so strong anymore because I want to take care of you. I love you and I will always love you because you are a breath of fresh air. You make me smile and laugh and angry and every other emotion there is. Of course I want to be with you and I just hope you want to be with me too."

She sniffed, "I love you Teddy."

"I love you too," I stood up to lock my bedroom door, "Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah, everyone is watching a movie. Why?"

"Touch yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to touch yourself and think of me," I said, "Come on."

"I don't know..."

"Pull your sweatpants and underwear down and finger yourself," I instructed.

"Theodore, I don't ..."

"Do it."

"Fine."

I waited a few seconds before touching myself as well, "Alright, picture me kissing your soft, sweet nipples."

There was a small moan on Gwen's part of the line.

"Pinch your nipples for me," I breathed, "Then picture me going down on your delicious pussy and my tongue sliding in."

Gwen let out another moan, "Theodore..."

"Now imagine me squeezing your beautiful breasts and twisting your hard nipples," I groaned.

She grunted.

"Your hands are running through my hair, pushing me further and further into your hot sex."

I listened to her breathing get heavier.

"Don't stop," Gwen moaned.

"Remember how good it felt to have me sucking your sex? Think of that and move your fingers faster."

My own cock was throbbing now as I rubbed up and down, back and forth. The image of Gwen's beautiful face was clear in my head.

"Don't slow down either, keep fingering yourself."

"I am," she groaned.

"Pinch your nipples again and slow down."

"But I don't want you to slow down," she begged.

"Then tell me so," I grinned again.

"Don't stop Theo, I love it when you go down on me."

That was enough for me to add more pressure onto my shaft, imaging Gwen's perfect mouth on it, "I keep sucking and squeezing you."

"I'm about to come," she tells me.

"Not yet or I'll stop," I warn her, "Imagine me moving back up and sucking on your already flushed nipples and slipping a finger into your sopping sex."

I listened to Gwen's moans, "Theodore please let me come."

"Alright, I stop sucking your nipples and move towards your mouth. You pull me down harder and thrust my finger into you deeper. That alone makes you come, hard."

Gwen let out a small cry as she orgasmed. That sound, that angelic sound sent me into a frenzy and gave me the power to come as well. We both laid in silence, breathing heavily after our intense phone sex conversation.

"Theodore?" Gwen squeaked.

"Yeah?" I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Let's do that again."

**_Gwen's POV:_**

All throughout dinner, my conversation with Theodore replayed in my head. What he convinced me to do was enough to make me come all over. I never willingly touched myself but somehow Theodore convinced me to and it felt great.

I had used a false story of Sabrina and Brett breaking up to explain why I couldn't come with him to Seattle. Sabrina and Brett were more than fine. I only lied because I wasn't ready to meet his family.

After dinner I knocked on Sabrina's bedroom door. I had been avoiding apologizing to Sabrina but I needed to do it. Not being able to talk to my best and only friend besides Theodore sucked. She and Brett had gone upstairs to "study" which probably meant to have sex. Sabrina opened the door with a smile that dropped when she saw me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized before she shut the door, "I shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm such a bad friend."

Sabrina smirked, "Well I can't argue with you there."

Laughing, I pulled her into a hug, "You're the best friend I have ever had and I pushes you away just like I always do to people who care about me. Next time, hopefully there won't be a next time, I give you permission to slap me; hard."

"I'll keep that in mind. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"There's so much to tell you."

Sabrina pushed a very annoyed Brett out so that I could tell her everything that has been going on. She let out a high pitched squeal when I told her about Theodore going down on me and I thought she was going to pass out when I told her about the phone sex we had.

"Omigod, I can't believe it! You dirty little slut," she giggled, "So when we get back to campus you'll be together? I'm so happy for you Gwen."

For once I was happy too, "I really love him Bree, he's my soulmate."

"When you two get married, I call being the maid of honor since I'm the one who set you two up in the first place."

"Okay deal."


	16. Chapter 16

**It'll become more exciting soon, I promise!**

* * *

**_Teddy's POV: _**

"Everything alright son?"

I looked up to see my father watching me with a worried expression. The family had already left, now it was just my parents, me, and Phoebe. Well, I think Phoebe. I thought I saw her and Blaine leave but who knows.

Gwen was across the country, still questioning whether or not I loved her even after everything she told me. Yep, everything was perfect.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad," I lied, "Just tired."

He took a seat across from me, "Lets try this again. Is everything alright?"

My father could be very intimidating when he wanted to. He chose to be intimidating right now. His steel grey eyes were watching me, carefully trying to figure out what was eating me up inside.

"You know that friend I asked you to help out?" I waited for my father to nod, "Well she's more than that to me. Her name is Gwen and she's been through more in her life than anyone I know, that includes you. Her parents, her parents didn't take care of her like they were supposed to. She has these nightmares of her past, kinda like you, and they scare the living daylight out of me. I-I don't know how to help her but I want to.

I love her more than anyone or anything and I already know she's who I want to be with for the rest of my life. Problem is, she doesn't believe that I love her and no matter how hard I try to convince her, it's not enough. I don't know what to do."

It took a moment for my father to respond, "You've always had this strong urge to try and fix everything and make everyone else happy, much like your mother. This Gwen girl, you say you love her but have you showed her that you loved her? Telling and doing are two different things."

"I do show her," I thought about it, "I think I show her."

He smiled, "It seems like you have some figuring out to do before you see Gwen again. Remember, loving her isn't always enough."

"Thanks dad," I hugged him, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

Before he left the room, I remembered something that had bothered me, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Blaine talking about? I saw you two coming out of the office."

He froze, "What're you talking about?"

"I thought I saw you two in your office," I drawled.

"Oh, that. That was nothing, just some talk about business."

"Alright," I nodded, "Well goodnight."

"Night Theodore."

Phoebe came in around midnight from hanging out with Blaine. I was surprised that my parents let her stay out that late but then again, it was Phoebe. She collapsed on my bed and sprawled out her arms.

"What's got you so happy?" I smirk, "Have a fun time hanging out with lover boy?"

Unfazed, Phoebe grinned at me, "As a matter of fact I did. Have a fun time jacking off to a picture of some porn star?"

"I actually have a girlfriend thank you very much," I throw a pillow at her.

"Sure you do Ted, and I have straight A's this marking period. When are you going to step up and control your life instead of letting mom and dad dictate you?"

"I do dictate my own life."

"Yeah right," Phoebe scoffed, "You attend the same college as dad did, you dress like you're going for a job at Brooks Brothers, you follow every rule mom and dad give you, you're boring."

"I'm not boring!" I snap, "Sorry that I don't go around embarrassing the family name by getting shitfaced."

I saw that my words hurt her but I refused to apologize. Phoebe stood up and slammed the door shut. Annoyed, I let out a few colorful swear words. I was the older sibling, I shouldn't let her words get to me. So what if she thought of me as boring? I wasn't boring... Was I?

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Sabrina and Brett wanted to go to a party at one of their old friend's house. I was much more content with staying home and reading but they dragged me along. Teddy had been texting me all throughout dinner telling me how much he missed me but I bet he was having fun visiting his family. I would love to have family to visit.

I was left to defend myself against drunken party goers and horny college guys. Great. Deciding to go with the flow, I grabbed and a coke and walked around the house. Did I say house? I meant mini mansion. Holy crap! The place was as big as my old high school. Maybe that was an exaggeration but the place could compare in size. There were six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a master suite on another section of the house, two game rooms, a theater room, and I'm sure more.

It wasn't until my second coke that I allowed myself to unwind. I sat down on the couch away from everyone and texted Theodore.

**Gwen:** Hey, you still up?

When he didn't answer within five minutes, I became worried. Not wanting to be this insecure, annoying girlfriend, I tried to not let the fact that he was taking so long to respond bother me.

"Anyone sitting here?" a voice said from above.

I looked up to find a guy around my age staring down at me. He had these warm, brown eyes and a kind smile.

"No, go ahead," I made room for him.

He put his hand out towards me, "I'm Ben."

"Gwen."

"Huh, Gwen and Ben," he gave me another one of his smiles, "What a coincidence."

"Mhmm," I nodded.

I wasn't bothered that he was sitting next to me, Ben seemed like a nice guy but he wasn't Theodore.

"Is your boyfriend here too?"

I tried not to roll my eyes at the cheesiness of the line, "No, he's back in Seattle with his family."

"Why aren't you with him? He'd be a fool to leave a girl like you alone," Ben said.

Shrugging, I responded with, "It's not that long of a break so I came here with my friends instead."

"Well his lost is my gain," Ben looked at my empty can, "Can I get you a refill?"

"I'm fi-," I tried to protest but he walked away.

I may have never been to a party but I was smart enough to know not to take drinks from strangers. Ben came back with two cans of coke and placed them on the table in front of us.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem, so Gwen tell me about yourself."

Ben got me to open up, but only a little. I explained my major and what I wanted to do when I grew up. He listened attentively and asked all of the right questions. It was a little after midnight when I became exhausted and wanted to go home.

"I need go to look for my friends," I stood up.

My head began to rush from the sudden movement of standing up.

"Are you alright?" Ben grabbed me by my shoulders.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Thanks for entertaining me but I should really go and find my friends."

Ben shook his head, "I'm not going to let you wander around by yourself when you look this sick. I'll come and help you."

Against my protests, Ben insisted on helping me find Brett and Sabrina. Together, we looked in every room on the main floor, then the basement, and lastly the upper two floors where the bedrooms were. I wouldn't doubt the fact that Sabrina and Brett were getting it on in one of these bedrooms.

"Let's check this room," Ben tapped on the door.

No noises, Ben opened the door and walked in. Cautiously, I walked in after him but made sure to stay closer to the door.

"No one is in here, I'm going to go and check to see if they're somewhere else," I edged toward the door.

He frowned at me, "I don't bite Gwen, we can sit and talk in here. It's a lot quieter than down there in the party."

"No, I really should go," I turned towards the door.

Aggressively, Ben grabbed my arm, "I don't think so."

"Let me go," I tugged out of his arm.

Ben's grip on me didn't budge. I began to hyperventilate. His force on my wrist brought back old, dark memories that I hated to relive.

"Are you alright?" Ben eyed me.

I took his moment of weakness to knee him in his groin. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. Out of pure anger, I kicked him over and over again until he stopped moving.

"You disgusting human being," I spat, "I wish you nothing but pain and sorrow you waste of space on this planet."

Feeling more empowered than ever, I walked back downstairs to the party. No one looked at me as I walked by and if they did they would've noticed a smug look on my face. Never before had I been able to stand up for myself and it felt good to.

I found Sabrina and Brett in the kitchen. He was trying to stabilize a slightly tipsy Sabrina. Brett was a great guy and he was perfect for Sabrina.

"Omigod," Sabrina hugged me, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere important, you ready to go?" I led her to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Short. Forgive me. **

* * *

**_Teddy's POV:_**

Part of my plan of proving to Gwen that I loved her was surprising her in New York. I felt bad about leaving my family earlier than planned but this was a matter of love. My father had the jet all gassed up and ready to go for me the morning after Thanksgiving. My mother gave me a tearful goodbye, my father gave me a firm handshake, and Phoebe didn't bat an eyelash when I told her I was leaving earlier than planned.

I texted Sabrina and told her my plan about surprising Gwen; she was all for it. Sabrina had faith in us and I was glad because sometimes I worry that Gwen thinks of ways for us to not be together.

The ride to Sabrina's townhouse was quiet. I was anxiously waiting to see Gwen's reaction to me being there. Would she be angry? Excited? Tell me to go away? Fuck! I didn't think this through. What if she told me to go back Seattle? I should have prepared for this better. Do I bring flowers? Did Gwen even like flowers? Maybe I should stop off and pick up some chocolate; everyone likes chocolate.

"We're here sir," Zack stopped the car, "Should I be on standby or are you staying here for the evening?"

"I plan on staying, you can retire for the night."

He nodded, "Thank you sir."

I rung the doorbell to Sabrina's brick stone townhouse. I've been around here before. Some friends of my parents lived in the area and we visited them a few summers ago. My thoughts were interrupted by Sabrina opening the door. She grinned and ushered me inside.

"She's in the third bedroom on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks," I hugged her.

"Teddy?" Sabrina called out to me as I ran up the stairs, "Just don't hurt her, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The upstairs hallway had checkered marble tiles that was lined with large, double wide oak doors and rich cream wallpaper. There were small lanterns that hung high on the walls which made it easier to see the rooms. I found Gwen's door an knocked carefully.

"Come in!" Gwen said from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and my heart stopped. Gwen sat on the bed wearing one of my Harvard hoodies, something I didn't know she had, glasses, and tiny shorts. Her focus was on the laptop screen in front of her.

"Hey," I breathed.

She looked up and her perfect mouth fell open, "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Was this a bad idea?" my heart dropped.

Gwen sprung from the bed and pulled me into a hug, "No, I love it that you're here. What about your family?"

"This may sound corny but I missed you too much and I wanted to see you," I kissed her forehead, "I didn't want to be away from you for another second."

"I'm glad though," Gwen smiled up at me, "Are you staying until school restarts?"

"If you want me to," I pushed her glasses up her nose, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

She looked down at her outfit and attempted to cover herself, "I can't believe you're seeing me like this! Turn around!"

Laughing, I pulled her back to me against her protests, "You look incredibly sexy to me right now. When did you get my hoodie?"

"I took it before we left," she blushed, "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be, I love seeing you like this."

Gwen clasped our hands together, "Aren't you exhausted?"

"I'm a little tired," I admitted, "It doesn't matter though."

"Come lie next to me. You can nap while I finish my report."

"If you insist," I yawned, "Wake me when you're done and then we can go out or something."

"Shh, go to sleep," Gwen kissed me.

**_Gwen's POV: _**

I looked down at Theodore sleeping and felt like crying. It was so sweet of him to come and surprise me like this. Before he came in, I was thinking about how much I missed him. He was a beautiful sleeper. I ran my fingers through his silky brown hair. Theodore sighed and snuggled closer to my body. Not wanting to wake him, I refocused on my report.

Three hours later, I was finished and ready to go out. A knock on the door brought me back to reality. Sabrina's head popped in but she had her eyes covered.

"Are you two love birds decent?"

"You can uncover your eyes," I giggled.

She peeked through closed hands, "Did you wear him out?"

"Nothing happened."

"Boo," she pouted, "I was hoping for something...more."

I shook my head, "Just because you and Brett go at it like rabbits doesn't mean that other people have to."

Sabrina shrugged, "If you say so. Wake up lover boy, we are all going out tonight."

"Okay, we'll be ready in forty-five minutes," I turned towards Theodore and shook his shoulder, "Wake up."

"Is this a dream or are you really here."

"I'm really here," I kissed him on his lips.

When I went to go and pull away, he held me down, "Where do you think you're going?"

"We have to get ready."

Theodore's baby blue eyes opened, "I think we should stay in and make out all night."

"That sounds like a fine idea but I really think we should go out and mingle. I haven't gone out today."

"If we have to," Theodore rubbed my hair, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I could say the same thing," I kissed Theodore's cheek, "Now get up, we have a night on the town to experience."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Teddy's POV:_**

I held Gwen's hand as we walked into an eighteen and older nightclub. Gwen was dressed in a blue, skin tight, strapless dress and these heels that made her legs look sexy and long. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a little bit of makeup; Sabrina insisted on it. When I saw Gwen walk down the stairs, I could feel my jeans tighten. Tonight was going to be terrible. I could already see guys drooling over Gwen, but she was obviously oblivious to the attention. That's what I loved about her, she was so beautiful but didn't use that to control people.

We found a table on the second floor, above the dance floor, and watched the people dance below. Sabrina ordered a round of drinks for everyone besides Gwen. I felt guilty for drinking when she wasn't but she begged me not to sit out because of her.

"Wanna dance?" I leaned towards Gwen.

She shivered, "I don't dance."

"Aw come on, it'll be fun," I promised her.

Gwen shook her head, "I'll stay here."

"Oh no you aren't," Sabrina glared at Gwen, "We came here to have a good time. You didn't dance at the party yesterday and I let that slide but not tonight."

Party? What party? I turned to look at Gwen but she avoided my gaze.

"I promise that if you don't like it after one song, I'll sit down with you and never make you dance again," I said to Gwen.

She looked up at me with scared yet beautiful green eyes and bit her lip, "Alright."

An oldie came on, "Yeah!" by Usher, started to blare and everyone cheered their approval. I led Gwen to the center of the floor and pressed her back against my front. Another shiver ran down her body as I placed a kiss on her neck.

"Just relax," I instructed her, "I won't let you make a fool of yourself."

Gwen somewhat relaxed and let me put my hands on her hips. Our hips rocked in sync to the music; my girl was a natural. Carefully, I moved my hands up and down her waist and tried to control my breathing. All Gwen had to do was breathe and I could get a hard on.

She wrapped her arms around my back and grinded up against me. I'm pretty sure I nutted all over myself as she rubbed her back against my crotch.

I brought her back up, "If you keep doing this Gwen, I won't be able to control myself."

"Lose control then," her eyes batted at me.

Growling, I allowed myself to push Gwen further onto my erection and kiss her to show her how much I needed to be with her. Gwen's shudders reassured me that I was doing good and not crossing any lines. It was her that made the first move. She slid her hands into my jeans and grabbed my growing erection with a squeeze.

"Gwen," I moaned into her hair, "Not here baby."

"You sure?" Gwen squeezed me again.

I had to seize capture of her wrist, "Yes because if we don't stop, I'll turn into a barbaric animal and want to fuck you on the dance floor for all to see."

A quiet groan escaped her lips, "Theodore."

The song switched from "Yeah!" to an upbeat, poppy song. Gwen turned around to face me with an accomplished grin on her face. She leaned up to kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she did it. I tried to control myself but I couldn't or didn't. I slipped a hand up Gwen's shorter than short dress and felt my cock jerk when all I felt was wetness.

"Are you not wearing any underwear?" I removed my hand from underneath her dress.

Embarrassed, Gwen nodded, "It was Sabrina's idea."

"Remind me to thank her," I kissed Gwen's nose.

She let out a girlish giggle, "Alright."

After four more songs, a few drinks, and then more dances, I was ready to go home. Gwen and Sabrina left to go use the bathroom, leaving me and Brett by ourselves at the table. I had never really spoken to him. He was in maybe one or two of my classes, I knew he was a rowing team superstar, and that he hung out with Mac and Vince sometimes.

"You ready for classes?" Brett took a sip of his beer.

"Not really," I shrugged, keeping my eyes out for Sabrina and Gwen, "You?"

"I'm ready for the spring season, our rowing team is gonna be really good this year."

"Cool."

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Dancing with Theodore left me hot and bothered for the rest of the night. Sabrina's trick of not wearing any underwear worked but since he was a gentleman, he didn't go any further.

Sabrina brought me into the bathroom to gossip about our night. She was currently reapplying her makeup and telling me the things she was planning on doing to Brett tonight.

"-He loves it when I do..."

I held my hand up, "No, do not finish that sentence."

"Prude," she laughed, "When are you going to give it up him?"

"Soon, I really want it to be soon. I trust him and I love him more than anyone. He insists on waiting until I'm absolutely sure and he wants it to be romantic; I just want it to be him. I don't care where or when," I admitted, "Does that make me a whore?"

"No, it makes you nowhere near being a whore. That's your libido stepping up and you can't ignore it anymore."

"Nor do I want to."

As Theodore and I got ready for bed, I thought about what Sabrina and I discussed in the bathroom. Sabrina and Brett were more than likely getting it on right now, meanwhile Theodore and I were getting ready for bed. I love him for wanting to respect me but I sometimes need him to stand up and just take action. I wasn't scared anymore.

"Night Gwen," he kissed my cheek.

"Theodore?" I whispered.

"Mhm?"

"If you wanted to have sex, we could."

His eyes opened, "W-what?"

"I'm ready to have sex with you," I stared at him.

He stared back at me, "No."

"No?" I cowered down into the sheets.

"That came out wrong," Theodore scratched his neck, "What I meant to say was that I just want you to be one hundred percent sure that its me you want to do this with. I don't want you to regret it later on."

"I'm not going to regret it because I love and trust you. I know you aren't going to do anything to purposely hurt me and that's all I care about."

He paused for a few seconds, "Just not tonight, okay? I don't want to do it just because Sabrina and Brett are doing it."

"It's not because of them, it's because of us. I want us to share that moment together," I held his hand.

"Maybe I'm scared."

"Of what?"

He pulled his hand out of mine, "God this is humiliating."

"What?"

"I'm just a little nervous," Theodore flushed, "Actually I'm more than nervous, I'm petrified. I don't want to disappoint you on our first time together."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

His eyes clouded over, "Nevermind, forget that I mentioned anything."

"No, I want to talk about this!"

"Just not tonight, alright?" Theodore flipped away from me.

"Are you not attracted to me?" I questioned.

Theodore half turned towards me, "Are you being serious? You know how attracted I am to you; how could you ask me that?"

"This is going to bother me."

"Gwen, you're my first and only love and of course I want to be with you. Us sleeping together needs to be perfect because I want to show you how much I truly love you and I want you to stop second guessing our relationship. I love you more than any girl I've ever been with."

Nodding, I cuddled into his back, "Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he kissed me again, "G'night."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Theodore was gone when I woke up in the morning. He left a note saying:

_**Gwen, **_

_**You looked too beautiful to wake up. I'll be back by six to pick you up for dinner. I'm having something delivered to you at one o'clock. It's already paid and signed for. **_

_**Love you, **_

_**Teddy**_

What did I do to deserve such a great guy? The clock read eleven in the morning, I couldn't believe that Sabrina let me sleep for that long. I began getting ready by showering, waxing, and washing my hair. I wanted to look perfect for Theodore tonight wherever we went. I wanted him to be able to present me to people without being embarrassed. That called for borrowing one of Sabrina's dresses and a pair of shoes to wear. Even though I was getting paid for working, I didn't want to waste it on something like a dress when there were more important things to be bought. Sabrina grew up going to fancy places and had clothes for every occasion.

Neither she or Brett were to be found in the townhouse. I was on my way back to my room when Sabrina's father intercepted me. Sabrina's entire family was goodlooking and he was no exception. He had golden blonde hair that was still thick and somewhat wavy, a good, strong, build, and a great smile that mirrored his great personality. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to move on from everything that haunted my brain.

"Gwen," he smiled, "How are 'ya?"

I smiled back, "Great, how're you?"

"I was just looking for you honestly. Would you mind coming into my office?"

Nodding, I followed him to his office on the ground floor. I sat down on the leather couch across from his own leather chair. Dr. Breon shut his door and settled into his usual seat. He looked over a few papers before clearing his throat and looking at me.

"Have the pills been working for you?"

"Yeah, the dreams aren't there anymore and if they are, they're mild."

Again, he looked at his papers, "You know that I can't keep prescribing pills to make the memories go away. We need to work together to keep them away or at least enable you to drift away from the pain associated with your memories. What was your latest dream about?"

"It was the first time my parents gave me away to their friends for money," I looked down at my hands.

Dr. Breon nodded, "Alright, and how did you feel after you woke up?"

"Like I was living with my parents still and one of their friends was going to come into my room."

I could hear my voice crack but I didn't care. His office was the one place where I could talk about all of my feelings and not worry about being judged or pitied. Sabrina never had to go through what I went through so she couldn't relate and even though Theodore tried to understand; he's lived a sheltered life.

"And what did you do after you woke up?"

"I ran to Sabrina's," I admitted.

"Why didn't you talk to Theodore?"

"He doesn't need to know that part of my life. It's too ugly to talk about and I don't want him to think any different of me. What if I tell him about what my life was like before coming to school and he stops loving me? I don't want him to decide that I have too much baggage to deal with and move on to another girl."

Dr. Breon handed me a tissue to wipe away the tears that were falling out of my eyes. Losing Theodore was one of my biggest fears. The other was that my parents came back to my life and messed it up again.

"That's for him to decide, not you. You doubt yourself Gwen, which is understandable, but you think too little of yourself. Do you think Theodore would be with you if he didn't love you the way you are now? He's seen you at your worst and he's still here. You can't punish him for something that he had no control of. And if he decides that you aren't worth it, then he's not worth it. But I've seen the way Theodore looks at you and I highly doubt that he would leave you just because you have some unsolved issues."

"But what if he does?" I cried, "He'll leave me and then I have to start all over again and find someone else and go through fearing that they'll leave me."

"You can't think of the worst. Instead, think of the best. Think about how far you've come in such a little amount of time, think about the fact that you're attending one of the best schools in the country, and think about the people who know and love you. I know I'm not supposed to say things like this but you're one of my favorite patients because I see so much potential in you. You want to get better and you make a tremendous effort," Dr. Breon crossed his leg over the other, "From what I gathered is that we need to work on your self-esteem issues so that you can see the true value of yourself."

"Okay," I whispered, "Thanks for this."

"You know I don't mind any of this Gwen," his face softened, "I think of you as part of the family from the way you and Sabrina act like sisters. You're always welcome to call and talk to me. I don't care what time of day."

Standing up, I thanked him, "For what it's worth, I feel like part of the family whenever I'm here."

"I'm glad to hear that," he grinned, "Now go and get ready for your date tonight. I talked to Theodore before he left and it sounds like a great night."

I never doubted that our date tonight wouldn't be perfect. The doorbell rang and on the porch stood a mail carrier holding a large, rectangular box.

"I'm supposed to be dropping this off for Gwen," he said in a bored tone.

"That's me, thanks."

Excited, I shut the door and ran to my bedroom. The box was somewhat heavy and I couldn't wait to tear it open. I froze when the box said Jovani. Inside the box laid the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. The red gown had a mermaid style Satin and Chiffon dream design. The heart shaped neckline and tank straps were beautifully accented in Swarovski crystals, that are mimicked in the beaded embroidery of the empire waist band. The curve hugging Chiffon clung down the bodice and over the hips and thighs then cascade into a softly vertical pleated skirt at the knees ( . ).

I fell in love all over again.

**_Teddy's POV: _**

Tonight was the night. You know, the night. Turning Gwen down last night was incredibly hard but I wanted to woo her before we made love. Most of my friends call it "fucking" or "getting it in," but I hope that Gwen knows that this means

more than earning bragging rights or street cred with my friends. It was a special moment for us to share together.

I had everything planned out. I rented out a suite at the W Hotel called the "Extreme WOW Suite." The concierge desk sold me by describing the view of the New York skyline, an outside to the 700-square-foot wraparound terrace that had a daybed, solid cedar chairs, teak-framed sectionals, outdoor stereo system, and basket chairs.

There was a fully stocked wet bar and snacks, state-of-the-art in-room entertainment, a 37" LCD flat screen TV with an extensive, culturally aware media library. Whatever that meant.

In the separate bedroom, there was the signature king-size W bed with an aubergine ceiling and canopy, another flat screen TV, an ensuite bathroom that had a Bliss® sinkside six in the glass-paneled rainforest shower and a decadent soaking tub, along with ANOTHER flat screen TV ( whotels/property/rooms/room_class_ ?propertyID=97502&roomClassId=1000486928).

I even conned the people into putting red rose petals throughout the bedroom, as well as champagne, a bedside table full of ... ahem, _contraception_, and chocolate covered fruit. Like I said, I wanted this to be perfect.

Before picking up Gwen, I had a few errands to run. I needed a haircut, buy a suit, rent a limo, made a last minute reservation at Gramercy Tavern; a delicious fine dining restaurant that I've been to with my parents, pick up the bracelet I had designed just for Gwen from Tiffany's, and lastly, pick up my beautiful girlfriend.

I didn't think all of this would have taken this long but there were a few bumps in the road when it came to the preparations. The place where I ordered my suit wasn't open so I had to find another place and get my new, new suit tailored. My barber was sick so I had his assistant who almost gave me a Mohawk. And somehow all of the good limos were taken and I had to therefore have Zack come and drive us to the hotel which I felt terrible about because he was supposed to be visiting his kids. I begged him to bring them with him and then stay in NYC, all expenses paid for of course. All of this delayed me on picking up Gwen by fifteen minutes.

"I'll make this fast," I said to Zack as he pulled up to the curb.

He hmphed and stared ahead. I had to keep myself from jumping in the air as I walked inside. I could hear Sabrina's voice from somewhere upstairs, followed by Gwen's voice.

"Hello?" I called up.

"Just a second!" Sabrina called down.

Three minutes later, Sabrina bounced down the stairs with a pleased look on her face, "Well don't you look handsome?"

"Why thank you," I grinned, "Where's our girl?"

She pointed to the descending Gwen. The stairs seemed like a stairway from heaven and Gwen was an angel trying to come down to earth. Sabrina had helped me choose the gown Gwen was wearing, which, may I add, fit her like a glove. Gwen's hair flowed in soft waves and gathered at the nape of the neck. A few out of place strands of hair perfected her look along with a low-lying ponytail. Oh dear god, she was magnificent. She wore a hint of makeup, not that she needed it, but it only enhanced her beauty. Her green eyes appeared darker with the help of mascara and eye shadow.

"Well, how do I look?" Gwen blushed.

"Wow," I breathed.

Sabrina jabbed my side, "She looks more than 'wow', I just spent two hours on her hair."

"She looks perfect," I corrected myself, "Absolutely perfect and breathtaking."

Satisfied, Sabrina nodded, "Now that my work here is done, you two kids have fun, but not too much fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Gwen shifted uncomfortably, "Do you really like it?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" I closed the space between us, "You look unbelievably gorgeous and I know I'm going to have to beat off a few wandering eyes."

She giggled, "You look dashing as well."

"Before I forget," I reached into my pocket for the Tiffany's box, "For you."

Gwen eyed it, "This dress is already enough and I didn't even get you anything."

"You being here is enough," I kissed her soft lips, "Now open."

Finally caving in, Gwen opened the box and gasped, "Teddy, this is beautiful."

Sabrina had helped me choose a Jean Schlumberger 36 Stone bracelet with tiny "X" marks separated by two diamonds ( . fromGrid=1&sku=19186431&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+7-c+287458-r+101323351+101424823-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+).

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

Gwen nodded, "I love it, thank you."

"I love you," I said, relieved that she loved the $24,500 bracelet.

"I love you too," Gwen kissed my cheek, "Can we go now? I'm starving."

I laughed and melded our hands together, "Good because I haven't eaten all day."

She didn't need to know that I was too nervous to eat.

"Help me put this on please," Gwen held out her wrist.

With pleasure, I clasped the bracelet on her delicate wrist, "Alright, let's get a move on."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Teddy's POV: _**

I didn't want to mess up tonight for Gwen. This night was supposed to be perfect for her. I didn't want her to think that all I wanted was this from the beginning. Us having sex is just as important to me as it was to her.

She sat quietly next to me in the car playing with her bracelet absentmindedly. I couldn't believe that this beautiful girl belonged to me and I her. It wasn't as if I was living under a dark storm cloud before Gwen but I couldn't even think back to the days when we weren't together. What did I do for fun? What made me happy? How did I feel?

"Do you like your bracelet?" I kissed Gwen's hand.

Grinning, she rested her head on my shoulder, "I told you that I loved it."

"I didn't know if you were just saying that."

"I love everything you give me," Gwen admitted, "I just feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

"You did give me something, you gave me you," I said.

Gwen blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gwen was hesitant at ordering from the menu. I told her to get the most expensive item on the menu so of course she got the cheapest. That was one of the many things that made me love her. I've been on dates with girls who would've taken the opportunity to order the most expensive meal on top of an even more expensive glass of champagne or wine. Not Gwen.

It wasn't until after the meal that I became nervous. Would Gwen think I was a sleezeball for assuming that we would finally have sex tonight? She wanted to and god knows I wanted to but... But what? What was I afraid of? I was afraid of not being enough for her. I was afraid that it would be a terribly awkward experience for the both of us.

Noticing my sudden withdrawal from the conversation, Gwen placed a small, fragile hand on top of mine, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I lied, "Why wouldn't it be?"

I didn't mean to snap at her and I could tell that my briskness hurt her.

"You looked like you were in a daze," she frowned, "I'm sorry."

"You ready to go?" I stood up and threw a twenty onto the table.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, lemme just go to the bathroom first. I'll meet you out front."

Nodding back, I said, "Alright."

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Teddy's mood went from zero to ninety in less than five seconds. Was he mad at me? Did I not eat enough? Did I order a meal that cost more than he expected me to?

In the bathroom I called Sabrina. She was the only person I knew that would understand how to handle something like this. Maybe I offended him in some way?

"Hello?" Sabrina answered, "Gwen, why're you calling me?"

Ducking into the nearest stall, I flipped the toilet seat down and sat, "I think I messed up."

"Messed up with what? Did you ruin your hair? I swear to god Gwen!"

"No, no, with Theodore. He became really standoffish near the end of the dinner and I think I offended him in some way."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was going great and then out of nowhere, he became quiet," I explained, "I can't think of something I did to make him angry."

"How're you sure that he's angry? Maybe he's nervous," Sabrina soothed me.

Nervous? Nervous about what?

"What's so nerve wrecking about dinner?" I wondered out loud.

Sabrina laughed,"I think he's planned more than just dinner tonight."

It took me a minute to get what she was saying, "Oh!"

"Did you shave like I told you to?"

"Of course."

"Then my friend, you and Theodore Grey will be doing it tonight. I would bet my life on it."

In the car, I started fiddling with my bracelet. Neither one of us said anything on the ride to the hotel. What was there to say? "So, you as nervous as I am to have sex?" No. That would be completely mortifying.

We pulled up to the curb in silence. Theodore waved goodbye to Zack then held my hand and led us into the hotel. I couldn't tell whose hands were clammier.

If this had been a different situation, I would have noticed how beautiful the foyer was. Or how everyone in the building looked like they belonged here. Meanwhile, there was me who could never afford to be in a place like this before Theodore.

The hotel clerk at the front desk straightened when he saw Teddy, "Mr. Grey, how nice to see you. Your room is all set up and your luggage has been transferred to your room."

"Thank you," Theodore muttered.

The man barely noticed me. He handed Theodore our hotel key then turned his attention to the person behind us.

Inside of our room was far better than I could ever imagine. We had a breathtaking view of the New York skyline, patio, fully stocked wet bar and snacks, state-of-the-art in-room entertainment, flat screen TVs, a king-size bed, and an ensuite bathroom.

There were red rose petals throughout the bedroom, as well as champagne, and chocolate covered fruit. No one had ever done something this nice for me.

"Please don't cry, do you not like it?" Theodore's eyes widened.

"No, no, this is perfect," I wiped my eyes, "I love it."

"I've been so nervous about tonight. All I could think of this and I want you to believe me when I say that I love you so much Gwen."

"You're to good to me Theodore," I hugged him tightly.

He grinned, "You deserve the world."

Leading me to the bed, Theodore sat me down first then walked over to get the flutes of champagne and the chocolate covered fruit.

"Open," he instructed me.

Obediently, I opened my mouth for the chocolate covered strawberry. I let out a small moan at the deliciousness of the fruit. Theodore's eyes were trained on my mouth but he made no attempt to kiss or touch me.

"Do you want more?" Theodore's voice sounded husky.

"Yes."

Theodore fed me more strawberries and champagne and bananas; all of it more delicious than the last. Once there was no more fruit to eat, Theodore placed the items on the bedside table. When he turned towards me again, a look of pure lust took over his blue eyes.

"We don't have to do this you know," Theodore caressed my throat, "I won't be mad or disappointed if you change your mind."

"Theodore, shutup and kiss me," I giggled.

He gave me a heart melting grin before rolling me under him. Slowly and gently, Theodore placed small kisses down my throat and to my cleavage.

"Last chance to back out," he whispered.

"I know."

Theodore resumed his kisses, only stopping to pull down my dress. His finger slipped into the thong Sabrina made me wear. I unintentionally shivered.

"You're so wet for me baby," Theodore moved his finger around inside of me.

"I always am."

He groaned, "Saying things like that will make us finish before we even start."

I laughed and pulled his head back to meet mine, "It's true though."

Theodore planted another small kiss on my lips, "I'm glad to hear it."

Without removing his gaze from mine, he restarted fingering me until I felt a release take over my body.

"I want to make you come all the time just so I can see you let go," he nibbled on my lower lip, "It's incredibly sexy."

"Theodore, if you don't put your dick in me right now I cannot be held responsible for my reactions."

This earned a full belly laugh from Theodore that I could on my chest, "Your wish is my command."

He leaned over to a drawer and brought out a condom packet. I began unbuttoning his shirt and then his pants and threw them over the edge of the bed. I could feel Theodore's pulsing erection in between my thighs, making me want him even more. There was a burning sensation deep inside of me that I never felt before.

"Place your hands on my shoulders," he slipped his boxers off.

I obeyed. Taking one last look to make sure that it was okay, Theodore inched into me. My head fell back in pleasure and a small amount of pain. This wasn't my first time but it never felt like this with the other guys.

"Ah Jesus, you're so tight and wet for me," Theodore's teeth clenched, "Am I hurting you?"

All I could do was shake my head in protest. Theodore pulled out then pushed himself back in deeper. I tilted my hips to meet his thrust.

"No baby, this is about you," Theodore kissed me.

"It's about the both of us," I removed my hands from his shoulders and placed them firmly on his back, "Now please fuck me."

Not holding back any longer, Theodore gave me hard, long thrusts that effected my very core to a new extreme. His mouth covered mine and he became faster and firmer in his thrusts. He circled his hips deep inside of me, making me let out another small moan.

"This feels so fucking good," he breathed.

"More," I pushed him further into me.

Theodore slid a finger inside of me and began circling my clit.

"Theodore!" I called out.

"I know baby, I know," his voice was so raspy, "Tell me when so we can come together."

I fastened our pace and continued kissing him. His mouth belonged to me, his body belonged to me, and his heart belonged to me. This boy made me feel things I never thought I could experience.

"I'm about to come," I groaned.

Theodore's mouth dropped to my bra and he nudged my bra down then attached his mouth to my nipple.

"I can't hold it anymore," I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hold on baby."

Two long, torturous minutes later, Theodore tightened above me, "Let go baby."

I came instantly with a loud moan of pleasure. Theodore cursed then collapsed on me. We took a few minutes to breathe before saying anything.

"Wow," I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Was this everything you imagined?"

"Even better," I told him truthfully, "Everything with you is this amazing though."

"I love you Gwen," Theodore rubbed his nose on top of mine, then slid out of me, "Be right back."

I watched his naked ass walk into the bathroom to throw away the condom. He came back with a wash cloth and spread my legs to clean me up. The act was so intimate but what else could I expect from him? Satisfied, Theodore went to put the washcloth back into the bathroom. When he climbed into bed, I curled into his chest and drew light patterns.

"This night was perfect," I said.

Theodore kissed the top of my head, "I wanted it to be a moment you wouldn't forget. Now get some sleep baby."

I fell asleep peacefully in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Short.

More soon.

Comments!

* * *

_**Teddy's POV:**_

Gwen started tossing and turning in the middle of the night. What started out as small whimpers turned into full on cries.

"Gwen baby," I shook her, "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

When her eyes remained closed, I shook her harder causing her to fight me.

"Don't touch me," Gwen fought me in her sleep, "Get away from me!"

"Wake up Gwen."

Shaking, Gwen's eyes opened, "Teddy?"

"You were having a nightmare," I told her.

There was sweat on her forehead. I wipe away the access water and tried to soothe Gwen. She curled into me and began to sob.

"I must've forgotten to take my medicine. I'm so sorry for waking you up."

"It's not your fault sweetheart," I kissed Gwen's nose, "Want to tell me what it was about?"

"Just my past," she whispered.

"Did I hurt you tonight? Maybe that's what triggered this. Please know you can be honest with me, I won't get mad," I promised.

Gwen sat up, "Of course you didn't hurt me! If anything, you helped me forget. Being with you like that was the most intimate I had willingly became with another person. You erased all of those bad memories with newer, happier ones."

"I love you Gwen, I will always do my best to make sure you feel safe with me."

Gwen rolled over to the bedside table and pulled out another condom, "Can we please?"

"You're still shaken up from your nightmare. I don't want you to regret this or feel like you have to do anything."

"I want to Theodore, please," she ripped open the packet.

I didn't protest as she rolled the condom onto my length and preceded to sink herself onto me. In the few hours that we have been asleep, I forgot how fucking great it felt to be inside of her like this. She was so warm and perfect, I knew that I made the right choice of waiting for someone like her.

Gwen began to roll her hips on top of mine. My head fell backwards as I let her take control. I listened to her breaths of pleasure, completely turned on by the sight of her. I leaned forward to take one of her full, perfect breasts in my mouth and suckled until Gwen started to moan.

"Oh god Teddy," she gasped, "Yes, like that."

Listening to Gwen's cries drove me over the edge. I held onto her hips and flipped her so that she was beneath me. Just watching Gwen squirm underneath me and squeezing my cock made me want to freeze this moment forever. I watched her eyes roll back in pleasure and reached down into the slamming pelvises and placed my thumb on her throbbing clit.

Gwen's vaginal muscles began to squeeze around me, taking me deeper and harder. Our mouths were pressed against each other with a fierce force. Gwen fisted her fingers in my hair.

"Agh!" I threw my head back as Gwen's body convulsed on my hard cock.

Three more thrusts were all I needed before I let go. The two of us were breathing like marathon runners after a long race. I looked down at my sweet, sweet Gwen and gave her another kiss.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, "I love you so fucking much that it hurts sometimes."

"I feel the same way," she grinned at me.

"I need to dispose of this condom and when I come back we can spoon."

_**Sabrina's POV: **_

Brett rolled off of me with a sigh. Through the thin sheet, I could see his cock still semi-erect from our love making.

"Wow, that felt amazing," he squeezed my hand.

"Uh huh," I agreed in a dazed.

I was worried about Gwen and Teddy right now. What were they doing? Was she alright? Please don't tell me that he hurt her because I would break his dick off so fast; he wouldn't even see me coming. When he told me everything that he had planned, my heart thumped in pure joy for Gwen. She, more than anyone I knew, deserved this. I loved that girl like a sister and if anything was to happen to her, I couldn't live with myself.

"What're you thinking about?" Brett faced me.

"I haven't heard from Gwen, I just want to make sure that she's okay," I admitted.

"Of course she's okay, Teddy couldn't hurt a fly."

That was true but it didn't mean that something terrible couldn't happen. I've seen "Who the Fuck Did I Marry?" What if Theodore is a psychopath in disguise?

"I guess so."

Brett shook his head, "Is there something else?"

"It's just," I tried to find the right words, "I don't want Gwen to get hurt."

"That's one of the many things I love about you," Brett kissed my neck, "You care about your friends and family."

"What else do you love about me?" I teased.

"Well for one thing," he kissed my neck again, "I love how your pussy squeezes my cock when we're having sex."

"Who knew I was dating a romantic?"

"I love your sarcasm," Brett moved down to my cleavage, "I love your laugh, I love your smile, and I love your heart. It's one of your greatest qualities."

Looking down at the man I love, I grinned, "You aren't too bad yourself."

Brett tickled my hips, he knew it was my weak spot, and pinned me beneath his thighs, "Oh you think you're funny, do you?"

"I've been told that once or twice," I giggled.

"And you're so modest."

From downstairs, I heard the door open.

"That must be them," I tried to get from under Brett.

"So?"

I rolled my eyes, "I need to go see my friend."

"What about this?" Brett pointed from me to him.

"We can continue this after I go and make sure that Gwen is okay."

"Fine," he grumbled, "But no more than ten minutes or I'm coming after you."

"You're too cute when you pout," I kissed him.

My clothes laid all around the room. I was a bit of a slob. Grabbing a fresh pair of underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran down to see Gwen.

The two of them were climbing up the stairs, holding hands and smiling. That was a good sign. Gwen saw me and blushed. Her green eyes were shining brightly.

"We didn't know that anyone was home," Gwen said.

"My parents left awhile ago," I shrugged, "Run along Theodore so I can talk to my best friend."

Theodore shook his head, "I'll go put our bags in the room."

I pulled Gwen into my bedroom and locked the door, "Tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to tell," Gwen bit her lip.

"No way, you aren't going to get away from telling me about last night."

She surveyed the room, "Where's Brett?"

"He's in the shower," I pointed towards my bathroom, "He can't hear us."

"Fine, it was amazing," Gwen grinned, "So, so, so amazing. He was sweet and careful and nervous; we both were, but it was the most perfect night I had ever had."

"Did it hurt?

"No," she shook her head, "Don't forget, it wasn't my first time."

My eyes softened, "Gwen..."

"I'm fine, really," she looked up at me, "Theodore made me feel loved."

"Because you are loved," I hugged her, "I love you, my parents love you, and Theodore loves you."

"I know," she pulled back, "I had a nightmare later in the night. It was just a flashback but it still scared me. Theodore had to wake me up."

"Did you take your pills?"

"I forgot."

"Did daddy talk to you?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, we discussed a few things."

"I'm always here for you if you need to talk to someone," I said.

"I know you are, thanks," Gwen stood up, "I should go back before Brett comes out here naked."

I laughed, "Trust me, it's actually a really amazing sight."

"And on that note, I'll be leaving," Gwen blushed.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, I know; it's been a while. I've been suffering from writer's block and you guys called me out on it. I'm going to try and upload more chapters and make them extra long so please don't give up on me. Also, I'm in my final weeks of school so even if I have to write every other day or in between studying; I'll still think of you guys. **

**Thanks for your support,**

**ghostgirl96**

* * *

**Gwen's POV: **

In the weeks following the first time Teddy and I had sex, we continued to get to know one another. We told each other things we had never told any another person. Like Teddy was secretly jealous of how carefree his younger sister lived and that he wished he could be just like her sometimes. I told him more about my past, even more than I had shared with Sabrina or her father. We took care of each other and understood things that normal people didn't.

It wasn't until a few days before Christmas break that our love filled bubble popped and we got into an argument. Teddy wanted me to go visit his family with him over the break but that was a step I wasn't ready to take yet. Call it anxiety or whatever but I don't think I could handle being with his family. What if they didn't like me and wanted him to stop seeing me? Or they somehow found out about my past and thought I was disgusting?

Teddy didn't understand my reasoning and kept trying to pressure me into coming. He listed everything he could think of to convince me into going but I was adamant about staying with Sabrina's family. Even though Sabrina was spending a few days with Brett's family, her parents were letting me stay with them.

There was less than a week left until break started and Teddy wasn't giving up.

"I just don't like thinking about you being alone on Christmas," Teddy ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"That's really thoughtful but I don't want to impose on your family vacation."

"You wouldn't be imposing! You're my girlfriend, my family will love you just as much as I love you."

I rubbed my hands together, "Please Theodore, just understand my hesitance about coming with you."

"I don't understand and I won't pretend to," he snapped, "But if you want to spend your holiday alone, then fine!"

"Don't raise your voice like that at me!" I inched away from him.

Scary Theodore was the polar opposite of how he usually was. Scary Theodore's usually cool blue eyes turned stormy, midnight blue. Even though he mostly kept a calm demeanor, there were times where he easily lost his temper. I would try my best to calm him down but it was moments like these were no one could change his mind.

"I'm sorry," his eyes softened, "Don't be afraid of me. I would never intentionally hurt you, you must know that."

I did so I nodded. He sat me on his lap on the bed and kissed my cheek. I snuggled closer to his chest and listened to his heart beats. Theodore's heart was still beating fast from our argument.

"I love you," Theodore said hesitantly.

"I love you too."

"I won't pressure you anymore about coming with me but just promise to think about it. I don't want to not see you for a whole month. If you don't want to meet my family, that's fine, but I don't like thinking of you alone. You could fly out and we could rent another room away from my family where you could stay and I could visit you."

That idea didn't sound bad.

"I'll think about it," I promised.

"Alright, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

Hopefully, this was the end of the conversation.

We went to the school's cafeteria and sat with Sabrina and Brett. Sabrina was talking animatedly about their vacation plans and Brett was obviously pretending to be interested.

"-So then your mother called mine and they thought it would be great if we were to spend Christmas together as one family."

"Sounds great babe," Brett bit into his cheeseburger.

Theodore turned his head towards me, "Now that Sabrina's parents aren't going to be home, what are you going to do?"

"I'll be fine until they come back," I replied briskly.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Now you're definitely coming with me and I don't care how much you try to get out of it."

Ignoring his smug smirk, I turned toward Sabrina, "Your parents won't mind me staying at your place while you guys are away; right?"

"Uhm," she looked between me and Theodore, "I'm sure they'll be okay with it. Theodore is right though, you should go with him."

Of course she agreed with Theodore. Thoroughly annoyed, I pushed my salad around on my plate in silence. The rest of the table went on with the conversation; ignoring the fact that I was pissed off.

When Theodore left to go to his study group, I called Sabrina to tell her how much of a traitor she was. She tried to defend herself by saying that it would be a great opportunity to meet his family.

"That's easy for you to say, you come from a normal background! What if they question things like where I'm from and what my parents do?"

"Lie, lie with everything in you," she suggested.

I didn't want to lie, that was the issue. I wanted to be able to come out and say that my parents were some normal, middle-class couple who loved me. It wasn't like I could tell them the truth about my past, no one in his family would understand and I would absolutely die if Theodore were to tell them. Absolutely die.

**Theodore's POV:**

Walking back from my study group session, I bumped into Brett. I thought I could walk by without him noticing me, but no such luck.

"Hey Theodore!" Brett ran towards me.

Begrudgingly, I slowed my pace, "Hey Brett."

"Good, good. Look, I don't like to put my nose in other people's business but take care of her; alright? If you're going to get all serious and bring her to meet your family; it better be the real deal. I care about Gwen and not because she's one of Sabrina's best friends but I also consider her a genuinely good person."

"This is more than the real deal," I promised, "This is the end game. I want to marry Gwen and I would never let anything or anyone come in between us. I just want her to meet my family and them to meet her because she's so special to me."

Brett grinned, "That's great. I don't know Gwen's whole back story but from what I do know; she's been hurt in the past. Just seeing one look shared between you two and you can see how much you two love each other. It would break Gwen if you were to ever break up with her."

"She's my heart, my soul, my everything," I shook my head, "I could never imagine my life without her; you know?"

"Same goes for Sabrina. The moment we graduate, I'm going to put a ring on her finger and make her officially mine."

Storm clouds started forming above us.

"We are two crazy fools in love, aren't we?" I questioned him.

Nodding, Brett said, "But we are some of the luckiest sons of bitches out there."

After saying goodbye to Brett, Zack took me back to the apartment. Mac and Vince were nowhere to be found. I didn't like the idea of Gwen being by herself. Maybe I could get my father to hire protection for Gwen as well.

"Hey gorgeous," I kissed Gwen's cheek.

Ever since having sex with Gwen, I felt closer to her somehow. I was more confident in being able to touch her without fearing I was pressuring her to do something she didn't want to.

"Hi."

Even in sweatpants and T-shirt Gwen looked sexy. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, the one most girls try to make effortless but it's obvious that they took some time doing their hair, but not Gwen. Gwen wasn't like the other girls out there who was always scheming to get their way or to use your money or to be arm candy. As corny as it sounded, Gwen loved me for me.

"Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

She frowned at me, "We need to talk."

"Is this the dreaded 'we need to talk speech' that couples have?" I teased.

When she didn't laugh with me, I paused, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not breaking up with you Teddy," she finally sighed, "I wanted to talk about the ambush you and Sabrina pulled on me during lunch today. I'm not a child who you can boss around; I'm your girlfriend!"

"Your right, I'm sorry sweetheart. If I had known you truly felt that way, I wouldn't have done it; you know that right? I just want us to be together so that you aren't alone. You may be used to being independent but that doesn't mean I have to let you. I want to take care of you, you're my responsibility."

Gwen offered a small smile, "I know you want to take care of me but just don't suffocate me, okay?"

"I'll try my very best, I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Teddy's POV:_**

Gwen and I left for my father's jet around 8:00 on Thursday night. Classes were over for us but my father, mother, and sister wouldn't be joining us until two weeks later. This calmed Gwen down because she still believed that I was trying to ambush her into meeting my family.

"Evening Mr. Theodore," Craig, our pilot for the night, greeted me and Gwen once we stepped onto the jet.

The miniature aircraft featured a cockpit, twelve passenger seats, galley / bar cabinet that was comprised of an "Upper" and "Lower" Section, two bathrooms - one in the front, the other in the back, two small bedrooms, Blu-Ray Player, Single iPod docking cradle, 22" Widescreen HD LED Backlit Monitor, touchScreen TC-6000 Cabin Controls, iPod Touch and iPad remote control, and Bose surround sound.

I watched Gwen's mouth drop an inch when she surveyed the jet plane, "Your dad owns this?"

"Yeah," I suddenly became embarrassed at the exaggerated luxury my family decided to purchase, "It's one of many."

"It's nice."

One of the stewardesses came over to us and asked if we wanted anything to eat or drink.

"We're fine, we'll be in the master bedroom," I pulled Gwen towards the back.

She blushed, "Now she'll know what we're doing back there."

My girlfriend is so adorable, "So?"

"It's embarrassing!"

Ignoring her, I locked the bedroom door and carried Gwen to the king sized bed.

"I've never been part of the mile high club before," I climbed on top of Gwen.

She giggled, "And you never will."

"Pretty please?"

"Not this time, I'm on my period," Gwen's coloring reddened again.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a female, which is good considering we've had sex. I could wait a lifetime to join the mile high club with you."

"Can we watch a movie?"

Gwen cuddled into my arms. I took the chance to breathe in her scent. She smelled like a mixture of coconut and mangoes today. I played with her hair throughout the movie to the point where we both fell asleep.

Megan, the stewardess from before, knocked on our cabin door, "We are about to land sir."

"Thanks," I yawned, still half asleep, "Baby, wake up."

Gwen's eyes stayed closed but there was a small frown on her face, "What?"

"We're almost there."

She yawned and cuddled closer into my chest, "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"We could, but then we wouldn't be able to ski and go into the hot tub and eat frosting off of each other."

"Hmm, sounds appetizing," Gwen kissed my neck, "Just think, we have a month to do whatever we want to do."

I had already thought about that but hearing Gwen say it made me instantly hard.

Gwen's reaction to my family's cabin was identical to her reaction to the plane. Even though she wouldn't be staying here with me, I wanted her to see where I enjoyed staying. I could see her become more uncomfortable as we walked throughout the house.

"What's wrong?" I kissed her forehead.

She ducked away from me, "This is all, wow, I can't believe people actually live like this."

"You could be living like this too if you agreed to stay here with me."

"Don't start Teddy," Gwen sighed, "This is family time."

Not wanting to become any more annoyed than I already was, I tried to ignore the fact that she wouldn't meet my family. Nothing I said convinced her that my family wouldn't judge her past. But Gwen being Gwen, decided not to take the chance.

"Fine, I'll bring the bags up and then we can go into the hot tub."

She yawned, "I'm really tired, I just want to sleep now."

"We can sleep when we're dead. C'mon, it'll be fun."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm really not in the mood Teddy."

Gwen stormed away to my bedroom. When I finished bringing all of the bags up, she was in the shower. I decided to give her her space and took a shower in the room across the hall.

She was already tucked into bed, reading on the eReader I bought her as one of the many Christmas presents. I didn't expect Gwen to get me anything extravagant and that didn't bother me. I wanted to be the one who showered her with lavish gifts.

"Is everything alright?" I climbed in next to her.

Gwen's eyes stayed glue to the screen, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're acting strange."

"I'm fine."

Gwen rarely became angry and when she was, you could bet your life that she'll make you miserable until she decided to tell you what's wrong or gets over it.

"Watcha reading?" I leaned over.

"A book, can you please leave me be for right now? I really need some time alone."

"Why?"

"I don't really talk about it right now," she flipped over to turn the light off, "G'night."

**_Gwen's POV:_**

Being in Aspen with Teddy and his family's ginormous cabin was an eye opener. I shouldn't be blaming him for his wealth but sometimes it was overwhelming. Why did he choose me when he could have a life like this?

I sounded like one of those pathetic, annoying girlfriends who were never satisfied with their boyfriend. I didn't want to be like that but it's hard being around families during the holidays. My parents never gave me presents but my grandmother tried her best to give me a few gifts. We didn't have a lot of extra money to spend so Christmastime was more about being together than presents.

Next to me, Teddy kept stirring around. I was being a complete bitch to him for no reason. He was trying his best to make this Christmas special for me and I was letting old issues get in the way. Walking into his house was an experience I would like to forget. My parents' house was literally 1,300 square feet. There wasn't any room that was free of junk. It was another reason why I refused to have people come over.

"Teddy?" I whispered.

He took a minute to respond, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I hate the holidays because it reminds me that I don't have a family to spend it with. I took my anger out on you when you've done nothing but make me happy."

Teddy turned the light back on, "Shit Gwen, I'm sorry too. I keep forgetting how hard this must be for you. I'm only thinking about my need to show you off to my family rather than making sure you stay comfortable."

How did I end up with such a great guy?

"Please forgive me."

"You've already been forgiven," Teddy cuddled me under his chin, "Lets not argue."

"Alright, I love you Teddy."

"I love you too Gwen."

Teddy woke me up at nine am sharp to go skiing. He was too excited to show me the slopes. I had obviously never been skiing before. I borrow a pair of skis from Teddy and followed him to the Bunny Hill.

"Okay, you're going to push forward using your arms," Teddy said from behind me, "Start off slowly, you don't want to stake your poles in the ground either."

"Got it chief."

Turns out I didn't get it. I fell, and fell, and fell some more. It got to the point to when Teddy was about to give up.

"I'm just not made to ski," I sat down in the lodge.

We had already spent four hours on the slopes. Teddy was being a good sport about it but I felt bad. I told him to go ahead and go on the bigger hill while I stayed and read. After making sure that I didn't mind, he sped to the advanced slopes.

It was barely five minutes before someone tried to take Teddy's seat.

"Is this seat taken?"

Across from me was an above average looking guy that appeared to be my age. He had dark brown hair that matched his hazel eyes. He wasn't as good looking as Teddy but he was pretty close.

"Well my boyfriend was sitting there a few minutes ago," I told him, feeling very uncomfortable.

That somehow meant that he could sit down.

"I'm Eric," Eric held out his hand to me.

"Gwen."

He gave me a dimpled grin, "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness of his line, "I'm flattered but I'm really enjoying this book."

"What's it called?"

"Elixir by Gary Braver."

Eric's eyes lit up, "Are you a biology major?"

"Yeah, at Harvard."

I tried to hide my excitement over the fact that I could talk about biology with someone. Teddy pretended to understand but I could tell that he couldn't have cared less.

"Wow," he whistled, "Beautiful and smart. I'm intrigued."

"Where do you go to school?"

Eric flushed, "I, um, don't."

"School isn't for everybody."

His blush deepened, "Yeah, my dad got sick so I had to take a leave of absence and get a job here as a ski instructor."

"That's very admirable," I admitted, "I'm sure your dad really appreciates it."

"Yeah, I guess. The tips are good. People love to make sure I pay more attention to their kid over another. Everything is about competition. I don't get you people."

Offended, I closed my book, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, that was out of line of me to say," he quickly apologized.

"I'll have you know that I don't even have a membership here. It's my boyfriend's family that owns one. I may go to Harvard but I'm on a full ride scholarship because my parents didn't give two shits about me."

Guys should know to never mess with a girl on her period.

"Gwen, I'm sorry," Eric apologized again.

I could tell that be really meant it, "I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry as well."

"Can I interest you in another cup of hot chocolate as a form of my apology?"

A hand was placed on my shoulder, "She's already spoken for."

Eric stood up from his seat, "It was nice talking to you Gwen."

I watched him leave before turning around and glaring at Teddy, "What'd you do that for?"

"He was trying to take what was mine."

"I'm not a piece of property you know?" I stood up from my chair, "And for your information, he was just trying to be nice!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Don't be naive Gwen."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

I began to walk away from Teddy, not wanting to get into an argument in public. Teddy followed me out the doors and easily caught up to me.

"How would you like it if you found me talking to another girl?"

"I'd trust you! I did nothing wrong."

Teddy stopped me, "I'm not saying that you did anything wrong. I'm just saying, look at it from my point of view. I come in and see you all buddy buddy with this guy who's looking at you like some crowned jewel."

"Oh give me a break!"

"I'm serious Gwen!" Teddy snapped.

"I need to take a walk," I shook my head, "Don't follow me."


End file.
